The Hollowfied Captain
by Shini-sama
Summary: Post-Guerre contre Aizen. Shuuhei a enfin un nouveau Capitaine. Mais le retour de son héros d'enfance ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévu. Il découvre alors qu'être un Vizard est bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît, surtout avec un Hollow aussi puissant que celui de Muguruma Kensei...
1. Partie 1

_**Titre : The Hollowfied Captain.**_

_**Pairing : Kensei X Shuuhei**_

_**Rating : **_M

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

_**Résumé : **_Hisagi a enfin un nouveau Capitaine, lorsqu'il comprend de qui il s'agit ses réactions deviennent imprévisibles. Mais malheureusement pour lui, son mentor ne risque pas de rendre les choses plus faciles, bien au contraire. Le Hollow de Muguruma-Taïcho semble éprouver un certain penchant pour le Lieutenant, un penchant qu'il ne peut absolument pas contrôler…

**_Note_ **: Je crois qu'il s'agit de mon premier réel KenseiXShuuhei, j'ai adoré écrire cette petite fanfic. Il y aura une seconde partie, n'ayant pas réussi à faire moins qu'un two-shots. Mais qui s'en plaint donc ? XD

**_Warnings :_ **PWP ? A vous d'en juger... Le lemon est pour la deuxième partie ! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Hollowfied Captain - Partie 1.<strong>_

_« Souffle, Tachikaze ! »_

_Cette simple phrase avait bouleversé son monde, ces mots prononcés face à cette créature monstrueuse pour sauver sa vie étaient restés dans sa tête pendant des décennies. Jour après jour, année après année, il n'avait pas oublié. Jamais. Pour s'en assurer, il avait même reproduit ce curieux nombre, symbole inexpliqué resté gravé dans sa mémoire à tout jamais : 69. _

_Ce chiffre, tatoué finement sur les abdominaux parfaitement sculptés de celui qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, avait fini par hanter son enfance puis son adolescence jusqu'à sa puberté. Il l'avait tant subjugué qu'il l'avait tatoué sur sa joue. Une sorte d'hommage peut-être, une façon de ne pas oublier le passé, ou encore de se rappeler que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil ? Shuuhei n'était même pas certain lui-même de la raison pour laquelle il avait fait tatouer ce symbole. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il signifiait lorsqu'il en avait eu l'idée._

_Et d'ailleurs aujourd'hui, il n'en était toujours pas certain. A son entrée à l'académie poussé par cette vision de l'héroïsme incarné que cet homme représentait, il débuta des recherches poussées. Cet homme était un Shinigami, un capitaine qui plus est, il en était certain. Et pourtant ses efforts furent vains, pas un mot, pas un nom ne pouvant se rattacher à l'individu qu'il tentait de retrouver. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il passa Lieutenant qu'il eut le droit d'accès à certains documents du Seireitei, des rapports réservés aux gradés, des informations confidentielles bien gardées, à l'abri des regards. Et ce fut-là qu'il retrouva son sauveur, n'ayant jamais perdu l'espoir de connaître son nom enfin._

_Il retrouva sa trace, ses portraits de diplômé de l'Académie, ses excellents états de service, tout ce qui faisait qu'il l'admirait tant. Néanmoins, il y avait toujours une chose que Shuuhei s'était longuement interrogé à propos : pourquoi et quand cet homme avait-il disparu ? Pourquoi n'était-il plus Capitaine lorsqu'il avait intégré l'Académie ? Il en avait été extrêmement déçu. Il ne mentionna jamais ses trouvailles sur Muguruma Kensei à personne, ni même à son Capitaine de l'époque – Tosen Kaname – même si celui-ci aurait certainement eu des tas de choses à lui dire. Et pourtant, Hisagi s'était tut, toutes ces années. Il en avait fait un secret, une sorte d'intime pensée qu'il ne partageait qu'avec lui-même la nuit venue.  
><em>

_Et puis, arriva ce fameux jour, ou plutôt ce funeste jour, où il croisa à nouveau le chemin de ces deux hommes, son ex-capitaine et son sauveur. Ce jour où il faillit mourir sur le champ de bataille, ce jour où il tua Tosen-Taïcho, le traitre, ce jour où… il l'avait revu. A moitié entre l'inconscience et la fatigue extrême, allongé sur le bitume, le corps lourd et douloureux, ses membres tremblants des efforts qu'il avait fournis, Shuuhei avait ouvert un œil et ce fut à cet instant que cette gigantesque silhouette, haute et carrée entra dans son champ de vision._

_Il ne portait plus le hakama ni le haori qui lui donnaient un air si stricte et si cool à la fois, comme cent ans plus tôt, au contraire il portait un pantalon large et un débardeur à l'allure d'un humain. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas changé, et Shuuhei avait de suite remarqué le visage carré et les traits sérieux, les sourcils froncés et ce regard perçant. Il avait laissé son regard tracer les courbes de ses épaules musculeuses, ses biceps épais et son dos large par pure nostalgie, touchant du doigt le plaisir extrême d'enfin le retrouver. Il avait pu ressentir son puissant reiatsu, le plus puissant qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de croiser, et saisir sa détermination sans failles sur son visage qui n'avait pas pris une ride._

_« Muguruma… Sama… » Était-il parvenu à expier dans sa gorge avant que les abysses ne l'attirent dans le néant…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>- 17 mois plus tard –<strong>_

Hisagi Shuuhei se tenait droit comme un « i », son insigne de Lieutenant fièrement exposé sur son bras, ses mains docilement retenues derrière son dos, son visage impassible et patient. Les grandes portes impressionnantes de la Première Division se tenaient fermées devant lui et cela faisait plusieurs longues minutes qu'il attendait ainsi.

Les visites dans les quartiers du Commandant étaient toujours accompagnées d'un rite spécial, il le savait bien. Mais le fait était que ce jour était bien plus important que les autres, et malgré sa grande patience et son calme à toute épreuve, Shuuhei se devait d'admettre qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux. Pourquoi ? Il ne saurait l'expliquer.

Un peu moins d'une année et six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre contre Aizen. Hisagi avait essuyé la perte d'un ancien mentor, avait vu ses amis souffrir et avait échappé de peu à une mort certaine. Sans compter le fait qu'il l'avait revu, _lui_. A cette pensée, il bougea nerveusement pour la première fois depuis qu'il était planté devant ces portes en bois. Quoi qu'il fasse, chaque pensée s'égarant en direction de Muguruma Kensei le faisait réagir très étrangement. Et depuis ce jour il ne l'avait plus revu, ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué mais quand bien même, comment aurait-il pu – et même : comment aurait-il dû – se présenter à cet homme ?

Il avait été tenté, lors d'une mission de routine à Karakura de retrouver sa trace et de l'aborder juste pour lui parler, le remercier, faire quelque chose. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment osé. Non pas qu'il éprouvait une certaine crainte à le revoir mais il n'avait jamais trouvé quelque chose d'éloquent, ou d'intelligent à lui dire à part « Bonjour, vous m'avez sauvé la vie il y a cent ans ». Vraiment ? C'était si futile, surtout après ce que Muguruma avait traversé.

Par moment, Hisagi s'était même senti honteux – même si le terme était fort, il le décrivait ainsi – d'être un Shinigami, de faire partie de ceux qui avaient envoyé cet homme et ses acolytes loin d'eux et de ce qu'ils étaient vraiment : des dieux de la mort. Comment un homme aussi sensé et respecté que le Commandant Yamamoto, comment la Chambre des quarante-six si sage et bienveillante soit-elle, avaient-ils pu aboutir tous deux à une telle décision ?

Et puis pour sûr, Muguruma Kensei devait maintenant détester les Shinigamis. Quelles auraient été ses chances de pouvoir lui glisser un mot avant qu'il ne tente de le réduire en cendres, comme il l'avait fait d'un seul coup de poing avec ces menos grande lors de cette bataille ?

Au fond de lui, Shuuhei redoutait cet homme. Presque autant qu'il redoutait son propre Zanpakuto, Kazeshini.

_Mph…, soupira-t-il, baissant ses yeux un instant sur la garde bleue foncée de son sabre.

« _Si seulement tu m'avais écouté plus__ tôt, Shinigami, ça serait ta nomination au grade de Capitaine que tu attendrais en ce moment ! J'aurais pu te laisser goûter à la puissance du Bankaï si seulement… tu ne rechignais pas tant à me laisser sortir…_ » Lança son Zanpakuto sur ce ton de défi qu'il exécrait. Il tenta néanmoins de faire abstraction des ricanements sarcastiques de sa lame alors que quelques secondes plus tard, les portes de bois s'ouvrirent devant lui dans un grincement désagréable.

_Hisagi-fukutaïcho, Yamamoto-Taïcho vous attend, annonça Sasakibe-fukutaïcho lui faisant signe d'avancer dans le large hall clair de la Première Division.

Shuuhei s'exécuta, suivant le Lieutenant du Commandant religieusement, en silence, comme s'il le conduisait à l'échafaud. Ils parcoururent le long hall, pénétrant enfin dans l'antichambre juste avant la grande salle de réunion du Commandant Yamamoto, là où il recevait les Capitaines.

Hisagi ne s'en trouva pas étonné, il était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas été convoqué si tôt pour rien. Soit le Commandant allait lui donner une mission très spéciale, soit allait-il introduire un nouveau capitaine pour la Neuvième Division. Et cela, Shuuhei ne pouvait s'y résoudre. A moins que…

Les deux portes s'ouvrirent sur la longue salle vide de tout meuble et le brun laissa ses yeux explorer la large pièce illuminée d'une étrange lumière artificielle. Face à lui, tout au bout de cette salle se tenait le Commandant Yamamoto, debout sur sa petite estrade, en tête de rang, menant l'alignement de l'ensemble des Capitaines du Gotei 13. Ceux-ci, parfaitement rangés en deux lignes parallèles, jetèrent un œil attentif au nouveau venu, comme s'ils avaient longuement attendu sa venue et que enfin il se présentait à eux.

Le Lieutenant stoppa sa marche sur le pas de la porte, observant un instant l'audience qui le contemplait plus ou moins amicalement. Les visages familiers des Capitaines tranchaient avec ceux du Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, Hirako Shinji et celui de la Troisième, Rose, dont il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir dans une telle assemblée. Mais les yeux noirs du jeune Shinigami s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il remarquait la présence de l'homme qui hantait ses pensées depuis si longtemps, en bout de ligne à la droite de Yamamoto, portant le hakama noir des Shinigamis.

Sentant son cœur accélérer à cette vision, il essaya de capter le regard gris clair de l'homme aux cheveux argentés mais ce dernier se contentait de rester droit et concentré, son regard portant loin devant lui. Même s'il hésita avant de s'avancer un peu plus dans la salle, Hisagi se résigna à pénétrer complètement dans la pièce, les portes se refermant derrière lui, ne détournant cependant pas ses yeux de son héros.

_Hisagi Shuuhei, Lieutenant de la Neuvième Division, annonça-t-il clairement, s'inclinant bien bas comme il devait le faire pour s'annoncer.

_Hisagi-Fukutaïcho, reprit la voix du Commandant toujours aussi autoritaire et grave, approchez.

Le brun s'exécuta, enchainant les pas au milieu de la haie d'honneur que semblaient former les Capitaines en fonction pour lui. Il stoppa à quelques mètres de Yamamoto, étant parvenu jusqu'au niveau de Muguruma qui se trouvait maintenant à sa droite. Inquiet, le Lieutenant tenta un coup d'œil en direction de son héros. Leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde, juste le temps pour que le Lieutenant perde à moitié ses moyens et ne ressente un profond bouleversement au fin fond de ses entrailles. Quelque peu chamboulé par les yeux perçants qui semblaient pouvoir lire jusqu'au fond de son âme, Shuuhei reprit ses esprits néanmoins, retournant son attention sur le Commandant qui s'adressa alors à lui :

_Hisagi-fukutaïcho, vous avez l'honneur d'assister à la cérémonie d'intronisation de Muguruma Kensei au poste de Capitaine de la Neuvième Division. Étant donné les circonstances et qu'il a été obligé de quitter son poste pendant un siècle et des poussières, je ne peux réitérer cette cérémonie et placer le haori sur ses épaules à nouveau. C'est vous qui le ferez.

Le jeune Shinigami échappa un hoquet de surprise, étonné par ce que venait de lui révéler son Commandant. Autour de lui, la nouvelle n'avait – pour ainsi dire – pas eu le même effet, les autres Capitaines étant déjà au courant des décisions de Yamamoto.

_Mais…. Commandant, je…

_Silence !

Hisagi baissa son visage éprouvant une culpabilité grandissante. En tant d'années de bons et loyaux services il n'avait jamais répondu au Commandant, ni à un Capitaine quel qu'il soit. Mais pourtant, aussi loin que ses souvenirs puissent aller, malgré tout ce qu'il avait lu et ingurgité sur l'histoire du Gotei 13, jamais une telle chose ne s'était produite ! Jamais un Lieutenant n'avait intronisé son propre Capitaine dans ses fonctions. C'était tout à fait exceptionnel, une grande première dans l'histoire du Seireitei et le jeune homme se demandait pourquoi cela tombait sur lui.

_Voici le haori de votre Capitaine, présenta Yamamoto qui s'était avancé jusqu'à lui, lui tendant le long manteau blanc sans manches de Kensei. Cet honneur vous revient. Après le combat que vous avez mené contre les traitres, après ce que vous avez fait contre votre propre ancien Capitaine, votre loyauté n'a jamais fait aucun doute et le Gotei a décidé que cela vous revenait de droit, Hisagi Shuuhei.

C'était la première fois également que le Commandant s'adressait à lui sans utiliser son grade de Lieutenant à la suite de son nom. Et cet honneur qu'il lui faisait était certes incroyable mais Shuuhei ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait lui être accordé, même si cela venait de tous les Capitaines réunis. Néanmoins, il prit dans ses mains le tissu blanc finement brodé du numéro « 9 » de sa Division, pour laquelle il avait tant donné. Tout du moins, ses supérieurs semblaient avoir compris cela, et il le récompensait pour être un si bon soldat.

Il resta quelques instants à observer le haori entre ses doigts, interdit, appréciant la douceur et goûtant à nouveau à cette nostalgie de revoir ce haori qui avait hanté ses rêves depuis son enfance ; le haori de Muguruma Kensei était entre ses doigts. Il pivota sur ses talons, se plaçant soudain face à l'homme qui n'avait pas bronché depuis son arrivée et qui attendait avec patience la cérémonie officielle.

Lentement, le brun avala les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore et tendit au bout de ses bras le haori immaculé.

_Muguruma… sama…, souffla-t-il à l'intention de Kensei pour l'avertir qu'il devait lever son bras afin qu'il puisse enfiler la première manche.

L'argenté se laissa faire, élevant son bras gauche tout d'abord pendant que Hisagi enfilait la manche du haori. Puis, il fit passer le tissu derrière la carrure imposante, se rapprochant très près de son cou pour faire passer le manteau derrière lui, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour accompagner ses mouvements et ne pas lâcher le haori. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou du nouveau Capitaine, comme s'il lui donnait une accolade et cette pensée le fit rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Rapidement donc, il se saisit de l'autre manche et l'enfila autour du bras gauche de l'argenté, retirant soudain ses mains de son cou où il venait de placer correctement le col de la veste blanche.

Lorsque les deux manches furent enfilées, Shuuhei prit soin de replacer correctement le tissu du haori, plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de son nouveau supérieur direct. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Muguruma contre son front, et il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres seulement de son cou, si proche qu'il sentait la chaleur étouffante émanant du Vizard. Le reiatsu puissant pesait sur son propre corps comme un poids insoutenable, ne cessant de l'envelopper en de fines vaguelettes exaltées, s'enroulant autour de ses bras, caressant ses joues et chatouillant ses cheveux. C'était bien la première fois qu'un reiatsu s'aventurait ainsi sur lui, et celui de Muguruma Kensei était bien plus lourd et bien plus pesant que n'importe lequel des autres Capitaines dans cette pièce. Il jouait avec lui, glissant sur sa peau comme s'il y avait été invité, sans pudeur et sans demi-mesure ; et le jeune Lieutenant trouvait cette sensation absolument enchanteresse.

Ses mains descendirent le long des épaules, vérifiant que les manches étaient en parfaite position, puis glissèrent le long du torse musclé pour s'assurer que les pans de tissus tombaient correctement. Ce fut certainement l'instant le plus long et le plus intense de toute sa vie. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement à chaque fois qu'il frôlait la peau bronzé de Kensei, ses jambes se transformaient en coton à chaque fois qu'il sentait ce souffle brûlant sur son front et ses narines frémissaient de plaisir alors que les effluves hypnotisant de sa peau montaient jusqu'à son nez. Et ce reiatsu impudique qui s'amusait maintenant à s'entortiller autour de sa propre énergie spirituelle... était d'une indécence sans nom !

Shuuhei ne s'en rendit pas compte mais son trouble était visible, bien trop même. Kensei s'en était aperçu et baissa des yeux étonnés sur le sommet du crâne de son Lieutenant, haussant un sourcil de surprise. Il était bien conscient que son reiatsu était quelque peu enthousiasmé, voire trop, par la situation, et tentait de le contrôler du mieux qu'il pouvait sans succès néanmoins, rendant la tâche du brun bien plus difficile encore. Dans la salle aux alentours, les autres pouvaient sentir l'atmosphère lourde et étrange qui s'était installée depuis le début de l'intronisation. Hirako Shinji toussota pour dissimuler son rire, pouvant clairement percevoir depuis sa place que le visage du Lieutenant était devenu aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Kyouraku Shunsui dissimula également un petit gloussement dans sa main et jeta un œil à son compère de toujours Ukitake Jyuushiro, lui-même souriant, bien amusé par la situation embarrassante à laquelle ils assistaient.

Lorsqu'enfin Hisagi s'écarta de son Capitaine une fois terminé, il reprit sa place face au Commandant, son visage baissé à l'extrême afin de dissimuler son grand trouble. Le reiatsu du Vizard le quitta soudain et une sensation glaciale vint saisir son corps ; étrangement il avait profondément apprécié cette énergie spirituelle si puissante et si salvatrice autour de son être.

_Bien. Muguruma-Taïcho, veuillez procéder, reprit Yamamoto, invitant d'une main Kensei à s'avancer. Hisagi-fukutaïcho, votre insigne.

Le Vizard se plaça derrière le Lieutenant, alors que celui-ci retirait sans protester son insigne de Lieutenant à son bras pour le tendre au Commandant. Ce dernier le plaça dans les mains de Kensei et attendit sans un mot que la scène soit terminée.

Muguruma tendit le tissu qui était censé s'enrouler autour du bras musclé de Shuuhei, le préparant à être de nouveau installé à sa place. Hisagi resta figé, son bras maintenant nu lui était désagréable, il avait horreur de ne pas porter son insigne de Lieutenant. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiéta le plus à cet instant précis. Ce fut plutôt l'attitude de Kensei.

Le Capitaine prit tout son temps pour se coller à lui, son bassin venant se poser sans tabou et sans demi-mesure contre ses reins, ses pectoraux si fermes et rebondis appuyant contre ses omoplates l'amenant à échapper un soupir. Ce reiatsu piquant fut immédiatement de retour autour de lui, enveloppant une fois de plus son corps, comme s'il lui appartenait. Les fines vaguelettes plaisantes caressaient ses épaules et son torse en une douce chaleur enivrante, amenant Hisagi à se raidir.

Les doigts de l'argenté se posèrent sur son bras et Shuuhei ne put réprimer un intense frisson, sa colonne vertébrale se secouant sur toute sa longueur, et les poils sur ses bras se dressant les uns après les autres. Remarquant son grand trouble à nouveau, Muguruma ne fit rien pour l'aider. Il enroula sa main autour du biceps du brun, plaçant lentement l'insigne où il devait être et le maintenant en place grâce au tissu qu'il déforma en un nœud solide.

Fermant les yeux pour ne pas se laisser emporter par la sensation de plénitude qu'il ressentait au contact de ce corps adoré, Shuuhei pria pour que ce manège se termine vite, n'en pouvant plus de sentir le bassin étonnamment proéminent de son supérieur contre ses reins en feu et cette énergie spirituelle se déchainant sur lui comme si elle lui faisait l'amour.

Kensei se recula enfin, laissant le jeune homme évacuer toute cette chaleur brûlante et reprit sa place dans les rangs avec les autres Capitaines après un rapide salut au Commandant. Celui-ci hocha la tête rapidement, ne faisant guère attention au Lieutenant esseulé qui n'était plus capable de faire le moindre geste.

_C'est officiel : Muguruma Kensei devient Capitaine de la Neuvième Division à nouveau, en vertu de la décision de ce conseil et de mon accord. Hisagi Shuuhei conserve sa place de Lieutenant au sein de cette même division, à la demande expresse de son tout nouveau Capitaine. Messieurs, Dame les Capitaines, vous pouvez disposer.

Derrière lui, Shuuhei sentit les Capitaines se mettre en mouvement dans un même mouvement de foule mais il n'osa pas bouger, planté au milieu de la pièce devant la petite estrade qui se trouva soudain vide après le départ de Yamamoto. Il put entendre clairement le souffle de soulagement de Kyouraku-Taïcho, lançant une blague à Ukitake-Taïcho sur la longueur agaçante de ce genre de cérémonies puis tendit l'oreille lorsque la voix railleuse d'Hirako-Taïcho s'adressa à Muguruma :

_Alors, ça y est ! Heureux ?

_Tu m'as bien regardé Shinji ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air heureux ? Répondit-il dans un grognement mécontent.

_Mph… Difficile de savoir avec toi. Pourquoi l'as-tu fait si tu n'en es pas heureux ?

_Que ça soit bien clair, Shinji, je n'ai pas fait ça pour le Gotei et encore moins parce que j'en avais envie. Je l'ai fait uniquement parce que vous m'y avez poussé, toi, Urahara et les autres. Je le fais… simplement parce que c'est mon devoir de soldat.

_Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Jeta Shinji quelque peu décontenancé. Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours aussi… rébarbatif, hein ? Apprécie l'moment, hein ?

Shuuhei serra les poings, seul dans son coin. Alors il avait bel et bien raison, cet homme détestait vraiment les Shinigamis et tout ce qu'ils représentaient. Et s'il était revenu c'était pour avoir bonne conscience, c'était bien cela ? Parce que c'était son devoir de soldat ?

Hisagi échappa un rire mesquin, il ne pouvait que comprendre après tout. Lui aussi aurait fait la même chose s'il était à la place de Muguruma-sama. Sa place était au sein du Gotei, à la tête d'une division à laquelle il apporterait tant de rigueur et de bonnes choses. Et puis, sa puissance n'était pas un élément à oublier, Kensei était un si puissant Shinigami, le Seireitei avait besoin de lui !

_Hé gamin !

Une main puissante se posa sur l'épaule du brun et Hisagi se retourna brutalement, chassant cette grande main chaude dans son mouvement, lançant un regard noir à son interlocuteur.

_Oh oh ! Du calme ! reprit Kensei en levant les bras tel un innocent. Je suis ton Capitaine maintenant, pas un ennemi.

Shuuhei ne lui répondit pas, bien trop accaparé par l'effort de contrôler sa respiration saccadée. Muguruma ne sembla pas le remarquer et poursuivit, traduisant son silence comme une simple politesse de la part de son Lieutenant.

_J'ai besoin que tu fasses du nettoyage. Je ne mettrai pas les pieds dans le bureau de la Neuvième tant que tout ce qui a été de près ou de loin en contact avec ce connard de Tosen soit foutu à la poubelle. Tu m'as compris ?

_Oui, Capitaine, répondit-il en hochant la tête, lui-même surpris par sa capacité à lui répondre si rapidement.

_Bien. Vide tout, du sol au plafond. Je ne veux que rien, et tu m'entends bien, rien ne reste ! Prends de nouveaux meubles, trouve-moi un nouveau bureau, une nouvelle chaise, tout ce que tu veux, tant que tout ce qu'aura touché ce traitre sera hors de ma vue.

_Très bien.

_Je veux que ça soit fait avant demain matin. Au boulot, gamin !

_Oui, Capitaine.

Et il s'éloigna à nouveau rejoignant avec une certaine hâte Hirako-taïcho et Rose-Taïcho qui l'attendaient devant la porte de sortie. Le petit groupe s'éclipsa sans un regard vers lui et Shuuhei se sentit vidé, étrangement seul et pathétique. Malgré le fait qu'il était on ne peut plus enthousiasmé par l'idée d'avoir Muguruma Kensei comme Capitaine, son attitude glaciale avec lui dès le début le laissait quelque peu songeur. Et puis, les réactions imprévisibles qui semblaient l'assaillit dès qu'il se retrouvait face à lui le mettaient également mal à l'aise.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien tout compris à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il avait été considérablement troublé de se trouver si proche de son corps, si troublé qu'il s'en était trouvé excité. Et cet homme qui s'amusait à jouer de son reiatsu comme d'un élément de séduction, que lui passait-il par la tête ? Il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses pulsions ? Si toutefois il s'agissait bien de cela.

Bon sang, certes il se savait enclin à pencher en faveur du sexe masculin –à la Soul Society la sexualité était beaucoup plus ouverte que dans le monde réel, et l'homosexualité acceptée pleinement – mais de là à craquer sur _lui_. Il savait que tous ses rêves, toutes ses pensées à propos de Kensei n'étaient pas innocentes, que quelque part l'homme lui inspirait bien plus que du respect et de la gratitude mais pas ça ! Et en plus dès la première fois qu'il le revoyait depuis la guerre, lors de son intronisation, il s'était montré honteux et rougissant face à tous les Capitaines ! Et il en éprouvait une grande humiliation.

* * *

><p>Rose avait quitté ses amis et leur discussion pour une tâche plus noble au sein de sa Division, laissant Shinji et Kensei seuls à déambuler le long du jardin de la Première Division côte-à-côte.<p>

Hirako balançait ses bras le long de son corps comme l'aurait fait un enfant, rejetant par moment sa tête en arrière pour relever sa frange blonde qui lui tombait un peu trop devant les yeux désormais. A ses côtés, il jeta un œil à la stature droite et fière de Kensei, avançant bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard fixé droit devant lui. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? S'interrogea le blond, qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cette aura mystérieuse autour de son ami Vizard.

_Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il, cassant ce silence embarrassant.

Muguruma haussa les épaules :

_Reprendre mon travail où je l'avais laissé il y a cent ans j'imagine. Bien que me remettre dans le bain me contrarie un peu, mais…

_Non, je ne parlais pas de ça, le coupa le blond avec un large sourire plein de dents. Je parlais de ton problème récurrent. Ça sera beaucoup moins facile ici, en terme discrétion je veux dire…

_Oh, ça ? J'en ai parlé avec Urahara, il connaît quelques endroits…

Shinji stoppa ses pas, écarquillant des yeux ronds alors que son ami poursuivait son chemin sans s'arrêter.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'étonne ? Lança l'argenté en se retournant vers lui, exaspéré. Oui, je sais ça sera beaucoup moins facile que dans le monde réel où je pouvais… enfin je n'étais pas obligé de me contenir tout le temps ! Mais… le rukongai est un endroit réputé pour ça, surtout l'un des quartiers où Urahara m'a conseillé d'aller.

_Alors c'est ça, hein ? Questionna Shinji en levant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Tu… tu prendrais le risque de…. De faire ça ici, alors que n'importe qui pourrait rapporter que le Capitaine de la Neuvième est un vieux pervers en proie à des désirs sauvages et persistants parce qu'il est incapable de contrôler les désirs sexuels de son Hollow ? Vraiment ? Ici ? A la Soul Society ? T'as perdu la tête ?

_Hé, blondinette ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as poussé à reprendre mon poste de Capitaine alors que tu sais pertinemment quels problèmes sont les miens ! Ce Hollow m'empêche de vivre ma foutue vie, je le sais ! Je suis tellement… tellement…. Tellement…

_Quoi ? Excité ? Le coupa-t-il en croisant ses bras, un air colérique sur son visage. Kensei, arrête de me faire croire que c'est moi qui t'ai convaincu de revenir, personne ne te donne d'ordre et personne n'influence ton avis. Je sais pourquoi tu as voulu revenir… parce que trouver un Shinigami à ton goût pour assouvir tes besoins de bête sauvage est plus facile que de trouver un humain, hein ? Ils sont bien plus résistants les Shinigamis, et en plus de ça ici tu es un Capitaine, cent ans avant tu avais déjà tous les jeunes de l'académie à tes pieds, tu peux choisir n'importe qui ! C'est seulement pour ça que tu es revenu !

Kensei sentit ses narines fulminer, même si évidemment Shinji avait visé juste. C'était peut-être une raison idiote, complètement futile à ses yeux mais pour Kensei c'était vital.

_Revenir ici semble lui plaire, il n'arrête pas de titiller ma libido ce connard, expliqua-t-il en plaquant ses mains sur ses tempes. Il me nargue… me rappelant sans cesse qu'ici je peux trouver tout ce que je veux sans rien craindre ! C'est vrai non ?

_Oui, Kensei tu trouveras plus facilement un jeune homme à ton goût ici et sans jugement aucun. Bon sang, j'avais oublié que la sexualité à la Soul Society était si peu réprimée ! Lança-t-il d'un air songeur, étudiant les possibilités qu'il avait d'enfin couper court à tant d'années de célibat.

_Je l'espère bien. Parce que tu sais ce qui arrive quand... quand je suis trop…

_Quoi ? Excité ? Répéta Shinji avec un rire moqueur. Oui, tu ne peux plus te contrôler. Et si le vieux Yama apprend ça crois-moi qu'il nous virera tous les deux ! Alors dépêche-toi de trouver un palliatif à tes envies d'ogre sexuel parce que je ne partirai plus d'ici !

_Et tu crois que c'est aussi simple ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est dur pour moi peut-être ?

_Oh, je suis certain qu'après ton petit numéro devant tout le monde j'ai une petite idée de combien il t'est difficile de te contrôler, jeta Hirako avec ironie. Je t'en prie, ton reiatsu dansait le Hula tel une Hawaïenne en chaleur !

Le blond imita la danse traditionnelle Hawaïenne, amenant ses mains à former des vaguelettes rythmées devant le visage de Muguruma, ondulant ses hanches en rythme avec un sourire de dément.

_Tu veux quoi ? Marquer ton territoire ? Parce que je crois que tout le monde a saisi que ton énergie spirituelle était en train de se repaître du corps de ton Lieutenant. Quelle entrée en matière, du grand art !

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, répondit le Capitaine d'une voix plus basse. J'étais tout simplement incapable de le contrôler. C'était... la première fois qu'il me fait ça. Comme s'il voulait me dire que ce type là était ce qu'il lui fallait pour être satisfait.

_Très bien, alors qu'est-ce tu attends ? Reprit Shinji en tapotant son épaule amicalement. Offre ton Lieutenant sur un plateau à ton Hollow, comme ça on en parlera plus. Mais si tu me refais encore ce coup avec ton reiatsu, en pleine réunion, je te jure que tu auras de mes nouvelles !

Et sur ces mots, Hirako prit la poudre d'escampette, disparaissant dans un shunpo parfaitement maitrisé. Kensei soupira en fermant les yeux, tentant à chaque seconde de ne pas entendre les souffles rauques et excités de son Hollow au fond de lui. Il ne s'était que rarement disputé avec Shinji au cours de ces cent dernières années, mais ce sujet était véritablement une bombe à retardement à chaque fois qu'ils l'abordaient.

Oui, Kensei était un puissant Shinigami, oui il était Capitaine à nouveau et lorsqu'il portait son masque de Hollow sa puissance prenait tout son sens, mais malgré le fait qu'il fut l'un des derniers à maitriser son Hollow il fut aussi celui qui le maitrisa le mieux. Mashiro mis à part.

Cependant, il y avait toujours une chose qu'il détestait chez ce Hollow, une chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser quoi qu'il puisse faire : la libido de son Hollow était par cent fois supérieure à la sienne, et ses envies et ses désirs violents se répercutaient sur sa personne. Et si par malheur il ne les assouvissait pas, ce monstre prenait possession de son esprit et il était capable de bien des carnages dans cet état.

_**- Le lendemain – **_

Shuuhei avançait lentement le long du chemin qui le menait jusqu'aux appartements de son Capitaine. Après son intronisation la veille il ne l'avait pas revu, se démenant toute la journée pour débarrasser les pièces de la division afin d'obéir aux ordres de Muguruma. Et ce ne fut que très tard qu'il parvint à tout remettre en ordre, aménageant avec de nouveaux meubles les quartiers du revenant. Il ignorait si le Capitaine avait dormi dans ses quartiers cette nuit, mais il espérait l'y trouver ce matin étant donné qu'ils devaient revoir ensemble les rapports demandés par Yamamoto.

Une réunion était prévue à dix heures avec l'ensemble des Capitaines et les Lieutenants, une réunion que Hisagi avait préparée ardemment pendant plusieurs jours, apprenant son sujet sur le bout des doigts pour le présenter aux autres gradés. Mais voilà, maintenant qu'il avait un Capitaine à nouveau, c'était le devoir de Kensei de présenter ce rapport ci.

Arrivée devant la porte de son supérieur, il y frappa deux grands coups sans recevoir de réponse. Interdit, il sentit l'agacement pointer le bout de son nez ; il n'allait quand même pas être obligé de le chercher dans tout le Seireitei pour l'emmener de force à cette réunion, si ?

Il frappa à nouveau, collant son oreille contre la porte de bois derrière laquelle il lui sembla entendre un grognement mécontent.

_Muguruma… Taïcho ? Tenta-t-il en frappant à nouveau. C'est Hisagi. Je peux entrer ?

_Bordel de merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là si tôt ? Rétorqua la voix grave à l'intérieur.

_Euh… Nous… nous devons préparer notre intervention pour la réunion de ce matin, Taïcho !

_Oh putain ! Entre !

Shuuhei entra dans la pièce, s'excusant poliment de pénétrer ainsi dans l'intimité de son supérieur. Il faisait sombre et la lumière du soleil peinait à entrer par les rideaux tous tirés devant les fenêtres de l'appartement. Hisagi jeta un œil au fond de la pièce, là où la veille il avait fait installer un futon pour son Capitaine. Ce dernier était encore dedans, s'étirant de tout son long sans prendre la peine de se lever néanmoins.

_Pardonnez-moi Capitaine mais la réunion est dans deux heures et nous devons préparer votre intervention, expliqua-t-il en déposant les documents sur la table devant lui. Vous devez lire ça.

_Lis-le moi tu veux ? Lui répondit la voix ensommeillée. J'ai une meilleure mémoire auditive de toute façon.

_Bien.

Le Lieutenant s'attabla, étalant les divers documents qu'il avait apportés devant lui et débuta sa lecture. Depuis sa place derrière la table, il tournait le dos à la couche du Capitaine et de ce fait, ne pouvait voir que ce dernier repartait lentement dans un sommeil certain. Cependant, il pouvait percevoir son reiatsu chancelant, tombant de fatigue et se sentit soulagé de constater qu'il n'était pas aussi piquant que la veille.

_Vous m'écoutez ? Lança-t-il bientôt, se retournant vers lui pour le surveiller. Bon sang, s'il vous plait, voulez-vous vous lever et vous habiller ?

Les yeux gris clairs s'ouvrirent lentement pour se tourner vers lui. Dans la pénombre il était presque impossible de discerner le regard que Kensei portait à cet instant, mais Shuuhei aurait pu jurer qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Muguruma se contenta de l'observer, se couchant sur le flanc sans sortir des couvertures.

_Vous m'entendez ? Réitéra-t-il. Vous allez bien au moins, Taïcho ? Vous seriez mieux debout...

_Ça va, ça va ! Maugréa enfin le plus âgé en repoussant d'un coup de pied les couvertures de son futon. Je vais me lever, si c'est ce que tu veux. Continue !

Satisfait d'avoir fait son impression, Shuuhei reporta son attention sur ses notes, lisant de cette voix monotone les rapports qu'il avait lui-même rédigés. Il sentait l'homme bouger derrière lui puis marcher dans la pièce pour arriver enfin à sa hauteur. Kensei se positionna à côté de lui et posa une main sur la table, afin d'y prendre appui.

_Voilà, t'es content, gamin ?

_Je…

Hisagi allait répliquer qu'il avait juste l'intention de faire son travail mais ne put former un seul mot lorsqu'il tourna son profil en direction de l'homme qui s'était joint à lui. Ses yeux tombèrent directement sur le caleçon blanc se trouvant au niveau de sa tête vu qu'il se trouvait debout et lui assit, et l'incroyable forme qui pressait le tissu de l'intérieur donnait l'impression qu'il avait dressé une véritable tente !

_Oh mon Dieu ! Échappa-t-il en s'empressant de fermer ses yeux de toutes forces, éloignant son visage de cette vision qui ne manqua pas de le faire réagir.

_Oh pardon, dit alors Kensei en étirant un large sourire qui laissait entendre qu'il n'était pas désolé. Fais pas l'innocent, je parie que tu as le même problème physique que moi tous les matins que Dieu fait.

_S'il vous plait ! Asseyez-vous, reculez-vous ou mettez un pantalon mais pour l'amour du ciel enlevez-moi ce truc de là !

_Pourquoi ? Ça te déconcentre ? demanda l'autre, toujours plus joueur. Tu as peur peut-être ? Ce n'est qu'une érection, ça ne va pas te manger.

_Ne dites pas de bêtise ! Bien entendu que je sais ce que c'est et... et pourquoi dites-vous que ça me fait peur ? Vous saurez que la seule chose en laquelle j'ai peur c'est mon Zanpakuto !

_Vraiment ? Jeta le Capitaine, qui voulait encore un peu plus le titiller. Dans ce cas, tu veux me dire que ma grosse épée ne te fait pas peur ?

Hisagi ne put croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il resta bouche bée, quelque peu stupéfait d'entendre cet homme qu'il respectait tant lui parler aussi crument et lui faire du rentre-dedans - car c'était tout à fait de ça qu'il s'agissait. Il échappa un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'à nouveau il sentit cette sensation euphorisante de son reiatsu sur sa peau.

_S'il vous plait, arrêtez ça..., maugréa-t-il en plissant ses yeux. Arrêter de me... de me toucher avec votre énergie spirituelle, c'est... c'est étouffant !

Il leva ses yeux vers son visage à peine éveillé pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint, et fut tout à coup stupéfait par ce qu'il y trouva. Les beaux yeux gris clairs de son Capitaine avaient disparu, et à leur place, les pupilles étaient devenus rouges sang et le reste de ses yeux voilés d'un noir corbeau.

Hisagi se recula sur sa chaise, adoptant une attitude alarmée :

_Ta… taïcho, vos… vos yeux !

_Shhhh… Ouais, je sais, ça peut sembler étrange mais mon Hollow se réveille toujours plus vite que moi, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Et si je ne fais pas quelque chose tout de suite pour ça, je…

Il s'immobilisa soudain, saisit par un immense frisson qui le fit trembler des pieds à la tête et secoua son corps violemment. De plus en plus inquiet, Shuuhei était prêt à aller chercher du secours lorsqu'il remarqua que son Capitaine serrait ses dents et ses poings de toutes ses forces. Le monstre en lui semblait se faire tout à coup plus pressant et le jeune homme ignorait ce qui était en train de se produire.

Kensei se battait au fond de lui avec la bête rugissante, ce Hollow qui grognait l'incitant et le poussant à lâcher prise, à le laisser prendre le contrôler pour assouvir ses désirs, la vision du corps attrayant d'Hisagi sous ses yeux le rendant fou de désir. Et cela, le Lieutenant pouvait parfaitement le sentir ; les fluctuations de son reiatsu étaient plus violentes, cessant de le caresser gentiment et s'abattant sur son corps pour le rendre plus faible. Néanmoins, il résista, rejetant les assauts perpétuels de cette énergie lourde et tentatrice qui le narguait.

_Votre Hollow ? S'inquiéta Shuuhei. Mais vous l'avez maîtrisé !

_Oui… Mais pas ses… Rah… il est un peu plus consommateur de chaire que moi vois-tu, et ça fait bien… quoi ? Plusieurs semaines maintenant que je n'ai pas…

Le brun déglutit difficilement, les yeux plantés sur le visage plissé par la douleur de son Capitaine. Une certaine appréhension l'avait envahi, surtout que personne n'était au courant de cet étrange état dont il semblait être la proie chaque matin, comme il venait de le lui expliquer.

_Vous voulez dire que…

_Ah !

Kensei se pencha soudain en avant, plaquant ses deux mains sur la table à ses côtés pour y prendre appui. Il était évident qu'il tentait de combattre ce Hollow qui se jouait de son corps. Hisagi était stupéfait, complètement ahuris devant ce qui semblait être une toute nouvelle situation pour lui. Et plus les secondes passaient, plus l'énergie spirituelle de son Capitaine se faisait forte ; elle l'immobilisait presque déjà, s'aventurant sous les pans de son hakama pour flirter avec la peau de son torse.

_Je t'avais dit que… que je ne devais pas me lever ! Rugit-il en reprenant son souffle, passant un doigt sous l'élastique de son caleçon comme s'il ne pouvait empêcher son mouvement.

_Taïcho…

Hisagi tenta de l'en empêcher, attrapant son bras entre ses mains pour éviter qu'il ne laisse tomber la dernière barrière de tissu mais une main puissante le repoussa, le faisant retomber assis sur la chaise de bois.

Essuyant un cri de douleur sous le choc, la puissance de cette main dépassant toute son imagination, il rouvrit les yeux juste au moment où le caleçon tombait à terre dans un souffle discret, autour des chevilles de son Capitaine. Abasourdi, le Lieutenant observa l'homme se tourner enfin vers lui, son sexe érigé pointant droit vers son visage.

_Je ne pourrais pas… Ah… aller à cette putain de réunion comme ça ! parvint-il à articuler entre deux souffles d'épuisement.

_Oh bon sang…, marmonna Hisagi, ses yeux plantés sur cette verge magnifiquement dressée, suintant déjà d'un liquide translucide indiquant une excitation dépassant toute limite.

Malgré la situation et le fait que cet homme était tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré, Shuuhei ne savait quoi faire. Il ne savait comment réagir, et restait tel un abrutit face au pénis de Muguruma qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer aussi impressionnant. Pourtant il l'était. Dans sa taille tout d'abord, dans sa forme ensuite et dans sa couleur. Il aurait cependant pu deviner qu'un tel homme aurait été équipé de la sorte, mais qu'il lui apparaisse si…. beau, était un mystère qu'il ne parvenait pas à élucider.

Que devait-il faire ? Quoi faire dans une telle situation ? Est-ce que Muguruma-sama était encore assez clairvoyant pour se maîtriser et calmer ce désir ardent ou bien allait-il tout simplement perdre les pédales et le forcer à… Non, se reprit-il en sentant sa gorge s'assécher à cette pensée, jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille ! Pourtant, ce reiatsu coquin lui prouvait clairement le contraire.

_Votre reiatsu, s'il vous plait... contrôlez-le, souffla-t-il en écarquillant ses yeux d'horreur alors qu'une vague s'engouffrait dans son hakama pour chatouiller son entre-jambe. Il... il s'aventure dans des endroits pas très catholiques !

_Je n'y peux rien ! Laisse-le... Laisse-le faire... Le… Le Hollow au fond de moi… il… il crie…, reprit Kensei, il crie son envie de… son envie de vider cette tension sexuelle. Il veut jouir… Il veut du plaisir, il veut… du répit… Et mon corps ne peut le supporter, je… Ah !

_Contrôlez-le ! S'exclama-t-il parvenant enfin à repousser cette énergie loin de lui.

_J'ESSAIE ! Tonna-t-il en le fusillant de ses yeux rouges, figeant sur place le Lieutenant qui n'avait pourtant peur de rien. Je ne peux pas… Il… il… faut que… Fais quelque chose, bordel !

_Moi ? Mais… mais… mais pourquoi moi ? S'empressa-t-il de répondre, incapable de penser à une solution pour « sauver » son Capitaine.

Muguruma plaqua une main sur sa bouche, plissant ses yeux à s'en faire mal :

_Parce que… parce que le Hollow te veut toi espèce d'abruti ! Ah… ! A dandiner ton petit cul et… et ton air sérieux… trop sérieux, il a… envie de le voir s'envoler ! Bordel ! Il… il perd la boule !

La dernière phrase de Kensei avait été prononcée avec cette voix étrange, le son résonnant en échos dans sa gorge. Le Hollow commençait à prendre entièrement contrôle sur sa personne et bientôt il ne pourrait plus parler du tout.

_Aaaaaaah ! hurla-t-il en envoyant la table valser et s'écraser contre un mur, un de ses poings s'écrasant dans le mur non loin, faisant trembler le bâtiment.

Hisagi s'était levé, une main sur son Zanpakuto en position d'attaque il était prêt à dégainer si l'homme fou devant lui devenait trop incontrôlable.

_« Parce que tu crois que ce n'est pas déjà le cas ! Ne pense même pas à tenter de l'arrêter avec mon shikai, Shinigami. Il y a cent ans, quatre Capitaines ont tenté d'arrêter cet homme qui venait de se transformer en Hollow. Ils ont tous failli mourir ! Sans parler de ce reiatsu qui revient à la charge, il est trop puissant, Shinigami ! »_

Kazeshini avait raison, pensa le Lieutenant, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite à mesure que son Capitaine devenait plus violent encore.

_Qu'est-ce que… je dois faire ? demanda-t-il tout haut comme s'il attendait que Kensei lui réponde.

Mais ce dernier n'était plus conscient visiblement, puisqu'il se contenta de se tourner vers lui, son visage maintenant partiellement recouvert de son masque de Hollow, toujours entièrement nu, sa virilité dressée encore un peu plus haute.

_« Si le masque le recouvre entièrement, tu n'as plus qu'à faire ta prière, Shinigami ! »_

_Alors aide moi !

_« Il n'y a qu'un moyen d'empêcher ça. Donne au Hollow ce qu'il veut et il se retirera… »_

Shuuhei ne sembla pas tout de suite comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, surtout que Kazeshini avait l'habitude de lui parler en énigmes de la sorte. Cependant, il ne mit pas bien longtemps avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir, le masque de Kensei recouvrant maintenant son second œil rapidement, ramenant l'échéance inéluctable plus proche encore.

Sans vraiment réfléchir plus que cela, son idée maintenant en tête, Shuuhei se propulsa en avant, tombant sur ses genoux pour glisser jusqu'à son Capitaine en mauvaise posture. Il stoppa sa glissade en posant ses mains sur ses genoux nus et inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche et d'y glisser entièrement son sexe.

Le Hollow poussa un cri effroyable, que certainement toute la Soul Society avait entendu, sous la sensation hautement plaisante d'être enfermée dans la cavité buccale de Shuuhei. Lentement, Hisagi fit courir ses lèvres sur la peau tendue, brûlante qui paraissait même douloureuse, s'appliquant à soulager le membre palpitant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il tentait de faire abstraction de la situation, que son Capitaine n'était plus vraiment conscient et que peut-être il était en train de donner du plaisir à un monstre, mais ça lui était égal. Tout ce qui comptait était que ce corps était celui de Muguruma Kensei, cette peau était la sienne, ce pénis palpitant et frémissant sous sa langue était le sien et il était persuadé qu'il en éprouvait aussi du plaisir.

L'énergie spirituelle qui n'avait cessé de le harceler sans pudeur se fit plus douce autour de lui, l'entourant chaudement d'une cape de sensualité, comme la veille lors de l'intronisation. Les vagues ondulantes s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras et de son cou, embrassant ses joues et jouant dans ses mèches corbeaux. Cette fois-ci, Shuuhei devait admettre qu'il était très agréable, parcourant sa peau avec douceur, Kazeshini poussant un cri de plaisir non retenu alors que l'énergie spirituelle de Kensei s'était enroulée autour de la garde du Zanpakuto de son subordonné.

A cette idée, son corps se réchauffa. Dans la panique, il n'avait pas vraiment trouvé le temps d'être excité par la situation mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait à faire une fellation à son mentor, tout son corps s'était enflammé. Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches solides de Kensei, malaxant la peau entre ses doigts, sentant les courbes dures de ses os et les laissa s'égarer quelques instants sur les fesses musclées tout en jouant de sa langue sur le gland chaud et sensible.

Le Hollow ronronna, ses manifestations de plaisir reprenant peu à peu une voix plus humaine ; celle de Muguruma-Taïcho, et Shuuhei ne pouvait qu'apprécier le moment un peu plus encore. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite, à chaque fois qu'il descendait le long de la verge droite et raide, ses lèvres suçotant la peau par endroit, sa langue recueillant les quelques gouttes salées de pré-éjaculât s'échappant du sommet.

Ses yeux noirs se levèrent bientôt et Hisagi observa avec un soulagement non dissimulé le masque de Hollow se retirer progressivement du visage de son Capitaine. Mais tandis que le Capitaine réapparaissait petit à petit au-dessus de lui et que les cris du Hollow se furent tus, Shuuhei ne songea même pas à arrêter ses caresses. La main puissante de Muguruma s'était glissée dans ses cheveux, les tirants avec une envie débordante, et il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, ses yeux à nouveau d'un gris pur plantés dans ceux de son Lieutenant.

_Shuuhei…, expia l'argenté dans un soupir de pure extasie, touche-moi… Tu peux me toucher…

Il chercha à tâtons les mains du brun, les guidant jusqu'à son corps puissant où elles tracèrent les courbes de ses flancs, les symétries de ses abdominaux et les contours de son tatouage sous ses pectoraux. Muguruma ouvrit la bouche pour chercher plus d'air, sa tête partant soudain en arrière alors que le jeune homme jouait dangereusement avec ce nerf si plaisant au sommet de son sexe.

_Mmmm... Bonté... Divine..., échappa-t-il, fermant ses yeux pour apprécier totalement ces lèvres si douces enserrer ses bourses dans un "pop" sonore puis s'aventurer à nouveau le long de son sexe tendu.

Shuuhei creusa ses joues, aspirant tout l'air contenu dans sa bouche pour augmenter la pression autour du membre engorgé. Son partenaire eut un léger sursaut sous la sensation bien plus plaisante encore que tout ce qu'il lui avait fait jusqu'à présent.

_C'est bon..., commenta le Vizard avec un sourire sadique, observant son subordonné jouer de sa bouche le long de sa colonne de chaire. Je ne savais pas que j'avais un Lieutenant aussi talentueux, tu sais que tu es bon à ça en plus… Mmmm….

Hisagi laissa échapper un gémissement sonore, les vibrations de sa gorge jouant autour du sommet du sexe de Muguruma lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Le jeune homme sentit les bourses du plus âgé se contracter dans sa main, indiquant une délivrance toute proche, et il s'appliqua à faire durer un peu plus le plaisir, relâchant le membre suintant pour embrasser ses cuisses, ses hanches et jouer de sa langue autour de son nombril. Kensei l'observa avec attention, l'homme n'était pas dupe. Certes le jeune Lieutenant avait fait cela pour l'aider à repousser ce Hollow qui prenait le contrôle de son corps, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas agi ainsi s'il n'éprouvait pas une pointe de désir pour lui. Et sans oublier le fait que ce n'était pas sa première fois.

Il hocha la tête de côté d'un air étonné en observant les yeux noirs se planter dans les siens, ce regard lubrique qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez personne d'autre, pendant que la bouche s'ouvrait en grand et le reprenait totalement au fond de sa gorge. Nom de Dieu, pensa-t-il alors que son cœur manquait un battement, il est doué en plus !

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude de venir aussi vite et aussi... facilement, expliqua-t-il, quelques gouttes de sueur perlant à son front, mais là... Tu suces tellement bien. Tu aimes ça ?

_Mmm…, acquiesça Shuuhei difficilement, la bouche pleine.

_Oh oui que tu aimes ça…. Je vois ça…

Le Vizard se pencha sur le côté, titillant de son pied nu le creux du hakama de son subordonné qui laissait poindre une petit grosseur.

_Est-ce que mon reiatsu te fait du bien aussi ? Interrogea-t-il. Je crois que tu lui plais bien...

_Mmm..., réitéra le brun, ses yeux se fermant soudainement alors que l'énergie spirituelle de son supérieur s'enroulait autour de son membre raide lui aussi, glissant sensuellement le long de sa virilité excitée.

Hisagi échappa un gémissement plaintif et lâcha ce qu'il était en train de satisfaire. Il essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main et se redressa, appuyant son corps contre celui nu de son Capitaine, tout en se penchant vers lui, lèvres tendues.

Mais un index lui fit barrage :

_Hé ! Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais arrêter, j'allais jouir… S'il n'est pas satisfait il va revenir. Alors continue.

_Muguruma-sama…

_Donne-moi plutôt du « Kensei » dans ce genre de circonstance, hein ? Mais pour le « sama » je ne suis pas contre.

L'argenté haussa ses sourcils dans un air joueur, convaincu que son Lieutenant ne lui refuserait pas une fin en bonne et due forme pour son petit « problème ». Et il ne se trompa pas. Shuuhei retomba sur ses genoux et repris en bouche le membre toujours aussi palpitant, soupesant au creux de sa main les bourses contractées du Capitaine en mal d'affection.

_Regarde-moi, lui ordonna-t-il alors, se sentant tout à coup encore plus excité à la vue de ces orbes sombres emplies d'un désir sans nom. Oui, comme ça…

Hisagi s'affaira un peu plus à sa tâche, ne rechignant pas à exercer un peu plus de pression autour du sexe à mesure qu'il voyageait de haut en bas. Sa langue cherchait avidement le nerf proéminent qui avait chassé le Hollow quelques minutes plus tôt et le trouva bientôt, déclenchant chez son partenaire un long râle de luxure.

_Shuu… hei… Je… je vais jouir ! Lâcha-t-il soudain, empoignant d'une main toujours plus puissante les cheveux corbeaux.

Shuuhei enfonça le membre le plus loin possible dans sa gorge, amenant les larmes à ses yeux et une forte envie de nausée dans ses entrailles. Il sentit les pulsations du pénis de Kensei se faire plus violentes et enfin, au bout de quelques secondes, le Capitaine lança un cri grave qui souleva tout son corps pour se déverser dans la bouche du jeune homme.

Hisgai ferma les yeux, sa bouche assaillit par les vagues des effluves intimes de son héros, mais il ne bougea pas attendant avec patience que l'orgasme de son supérieur prenne fin pour se retirer.

Lorsqu'enfin celui-ci retira sa main de ses cheveux et recula de quelques pas pour s'extraire de sa bouche, Shuuhei toussa violemment, recrachant petit à petit la grande quantité de sperme que l'argenté avait vidé dans sa bouche. Il resta agenouillé sur le sol ainsi pendant de longs instants, reprenant sa respiration, calmant son rythme cardiaque, n'ayant pas remarqué que Muguruma était retourné jusqu'à son futon et qu'il s'y était laissé tomber comme une masse.

Il reprit alors petit à petit conscience de la réalité, et surtout de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis sans un mot, il se leva, titubant à ses premiers pas et s'enfuyant ensuite par la porte de la pièce, sans demander son reste. Muguruma ne l'avait pas vu partir, bien trop occupé à se reprendre la tête contre les couvertures, son Hollow ne cessant de pousser des petits cris de pure satisfaction.

_T'es content maint'nant… ? lui demanda-t-il tout bas, s'adressant à la créature au fond de lui. Oui, c'était bon mais ça n'aurait pas dû se produire, bordel...

Il se redressa soudain sur ses avant-bras, se rappelant qu'il n'était pas censé être seul et se tourna pour s'adresser à son Lieutenant :

_Hé, gamin, tu sais que c'est… Gamin ?

Il scruta la pièce dans sa totalité, Shuuhei n'était plus là et sa constatation s'accompagna d'un soupir éreinté. Déçu, mais également bien trop fatigué pour réfléchir à la raison de cette fuite, Kensei poussa un juron et retomba sur sa couche dans un bruit sourd. Épuisé.

_**- Quinze minutes plus tard -**_

Muguruma fut réveillé par de grands coups frappés contre sa porte. Il échappa un premier grognement, bougeant nerveusement sur son futon maintenant complètement défait puis finit par pousser un cri de mécontentement lorsqu'une salve de coups plus forts fit sursauter son corps.

_Quoi ? Rugit-il en relevant son visage.

_Muguruma-Taïcho, vite il y a urgence !

Derrière la porte, la voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de son cinquième siège le fit revenir à lui. Visiblement, la nervosité qu'il avait perçue dans la voix du Shinigami n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Que s'était-il bien produit pour qu'on vienne le réveiller ?

_Oh merde, la réunion ! Songea-t-il alors en sautant sur ses pieds, enfilant à la va-vite son hakama et son haori de Capitaine.

Voilà ce qu'il y avait d'urgent, se dit-il en pestant contre lui-même, détestant cette fâcheuse tendance qu'il avait toujours à s'endormir comme une masse après un orgasme.

_Oui, je sais je suis en retard, pas la peine d'alerter la cavalerie ! Jeta-t-il au jeune Shinigami qui l'observa le regard alarmé et le visage contracté sortir de ses appartements. Quoi ?

_Il… il y a une urgence, Taïcho. Un cri puissant de Hollow a été entendu dans le quartier il y a maintenant plus de quinze minutes. Aucune trace de la créature cependant, nous avons ordre d'évacuer.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries encore ? Marmonna-t-il en se grattant le crâne, la bouche pâteuse et les yeux boursouflé. Un Hollow ?

_Oui, Taïcho.

_A-t-on détecté une activité anormale, une quelconque raison à cela ? Demanda-t-il en suivant son cinquième siège à travers la cour de la Neuvième Division.

_Non, Taïcho. Mais le rapport des hommes l'ayant entendu sont clairs : il s'agit là d'un puissant Hollow. Kurotsuchi-Taïcho dit même que c'est le cri le plus puissant de Hollow jamais enregistré.

Incrédule, Muguruma stoppa bientôt ses pas, peu avant les portes de sa Division, une étrange impression le rendant quelque peu mal à l'aise. Un cri de Hollow ? Quinze minutes plus tôt ? Dans leur quartier ? Merde !

_Continuez les recherches, je dois me rendre à la Première Division !

_Bien, Capitaine !

Et dans un shunpo, Kensei disparut. Il arriva bientôt à sa destination, les hautes et grandes portes de la Division du Commandant étant fermées, il eut la chance de trouver son ami Shinji, faisant les cent pas non loin de là. Chance ? Peut-être pas, vu comment le Capitaine blond l'accueillit :

_Où étais-tu passé, bon sang ? Lui reprocha-t-il. La réunion a été annulée ! État d'urgence !

_Merde ! Où est le gamin ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux scrutant les alentours à la recherche du sombre Lieutenant.

_Il a dit qu'il rentrait à la Neuvième. Est-ce que c'est moi où il sait aussi ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_Bien, alors je ferai mieux d'y aller également, dit-il, essuyant le regard accusateur que Shinji lui lançait. Oh et d'ailleurs… l'urgence peut être annulée. Il n'y a pas de Hollow, enfin façon de parler, c'était moi.

_Bordel de merde, j'en étais sûr ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu n'as pas poussé un cri pareil depuis la guerre contre Aizen…

Kensei baissa son visage, refusant d'avoir à admettre à son meilleur ami que son Hollow avait tenté de reprendre le contrôler, et que si Hisagi n'avait pas été là, beaucoup de mal aurait été fait depuis.

_Je te raconterai plus tard, je dois y aller !

_Kensei, attends !

Un nouveau shunpo emporta le Capitaine loin de la Division première et il reprit le chemin de la Neuvième, s'aventurant dans les quartiers des Shinigamis subordonnées et trouvant bientôt Shuuhei, occupé à donner des ordres à ses hommes.

_Puisque je vous dis qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, on ne…

_Mais le Commandant a ordonné une enquête, Hisagi-Fukutaïcho ! Il y a un Hollow qui se ballade ici !

_Croyez-moi, il…

_Kurotsuchi-Taïcho l'a aussi confirmé !

Kensei s'empressa de les rejoindre pour couper court à toute polémique, surtout que Shuuhei semblait bien avoir du mal à raisonner les hommes. Était-ce une impression ou le jeune homme semblait avoir quelque peu perdu confiance en lui face à ce groupe ? Après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux il était tout à fait normal qu'il se sente un peu perdu.

_Hisagi !

La voix tonitruante du Vizard réduisit au silence les bavards et le conflit fut tué dans l'œuf. L'argenté se plaça à côté de son Lieutenant, toisant du regard les Shinigamis sous ses ordres qui le saluèrent d'un même mouvement de tête.

_Quand Hisagi-Fukutaïcho vous dit quelque chose vous obéissez ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

_Oui, Taïcho !

_Si j'en vois un seul contester ses ordres à nouveau, je l'envoie en retraite à la Quatrième ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

_Oui, Taïcho !

_Maintenant, rompez les rangs ! Les recherches ont été annulées, il n'y a pas de Hollow ici.

_A vos ordres, Capitaine !

Les hommes s'éloignèrent les uns après les autres, échangeant des messes basses sur la situation peu conventionnelle qui s'était produite. Si les recherches étaient annulées alors se pourrait-il que tout le monde se soit trompé, Kurotsuchi-Taïcho i compris ? Ou bien avait-on trouvé ce Hollow ? Les questions faisaient rage dans les conversations.

Hisagi resta immobile, observant les hommes quitter la cour et poussa un soupir lourd. Lui aussi savait qu'il n'y avait pas de Hollow évidemment, puisque c'était lui-même qui avait été à l'origine du cri en question lorsqu'il avait…

_Oh bon sang…, souffla-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

_Attends, murmura Kensei en posant une main sur son épaule avant que son Lieutenant ne s'éloigne sans dire un mot de plus.

Les yeux noirs de posèrent sur lui et instinctivement Muguruma détourna le regard. Il pouvait déjà entendre les ricanements pervers de son Hollow à nouveau au fond de lui. A chaque fois que le jeune homme entrait dans son champ de vision c'était pareil, le monstre qu'il était se réveillait inéluctablement.

_J'imagine que personne n'est au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda alors Shuuhei, surprenant son supérieur par sa question. A propos de vous, personne n'est au courant ? Bien sûr que non, comment pourraient-ils vous reprendre comme Capitaine si vous avez toujours un Hollow incontrôlable en vous !

_Chuuut ! Tu vas te taire, oui ! Ordonna-t-il en jetant des regards à droite et à gauche. Évidemment qu'ils ne sont pas au courant….

_Et vous pensez que c'est intelligent ?

_Je te demande de me juger ? Non, alors ferme-la, lui répliqua-t-il sèchement. Ecoute… il y a des choses qui ont changé en cent années, des choses qui ont changé ici et aussi en moi. Cette chose fait partie de moi maintenant et je n'y peux rien. Tu n'y peux rien non plus.

_Là, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. J'y peux quelque chose, c'est bien moi qui l'ai chassé toute à l'heure, non ?

Kensei haussa ses sourcils, se devant d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas tord :

_Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu ne le crois. Ce n'est pas parce que ça s'est produit une fois qu'il se calmera.

Shuuhei inspira profondément, comprenant bien évidemment qu'il n'était pas aussi simple de se débarrasser d'un Hollow qui vivait au fin fond de votre âme. Et pourtant il était curieux. Sa curiosité était piquée par ce qu'il avait vu ce matin, ce changement d'attitude chez son Capitaine, son incontrôlable désir pour lui. Il trouvait ça…. fascinant, d'une certaine manière.

_Dites-moi comment je peux vous aider ? Reprit alors le fukutaïcho.

_M'aider ? Oh mais personne n'est capable de m'aider, tu sais. C'est juste comme ça, les choses sont ainsi et le resteront, énonça calmement le Vizard quelque peu amusé par sa propre réalité. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ?

_Parce que je suis votre Lieutenant, et je vous le dois bien.

_Pourquoi ?

_Vous m'avez sauvé la vie il y a cent ans, vous ne vous en souvenez certainement pas, mais moi je ne l'ai pas oublié. Vous m'aviez sauvé dans le rukongai, j'étais un gosse à l'époque pas plus haut que trois pommes. Et ce jour, vous avez détruit ce monstre. Vous l'avez coupé en morceaux en un seul geste avec votre… votre majestueux Tachikaze. Vous m'avez soufflé, c'est le cas de le dire.

Kensei haussa un sourcil étonné. Et maintenant il faisait des jeux de mots ? Mais la question n'était pas là ; c'était la première fois qu'il avait un subordonné aussi sérieux et prêt à tout pour le servir correctement :

_Ça veut dire quoi alors ? Demanda-t-il, interloqué. Que tu es… amoureux de moi ou un truc comme ça ?

_Non ! Non… Euh… non. Ca… ça veut dire que… que je vous dois la vie, reprit-il, bien plus hésitant qu'auparavant, l'allusion au fait qu'il puisse être amoureux l'ayant rendu plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà.

_Bon sang gamin, si tous les gosses à qui j'ai sauvé la vie devaient m'aider alors crois-moi j'aurais plus aucun problème dans ma putain de vie ! Et pourtant tu vois, j'en ai jusqu'au cou. T'es pas obligé de faire ça.

_J'en ai envie. Je veux le faire, répondit-il, reprenant toute son assurance dans son regard. Et je le ferai !

_T'es un gamin à problèmes je le sens, putain, jeta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais…

_Mais vous êtes également un Capitaine à problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? Alors on est quittes ?

Le Vizard hocha la tête, tendant une main large et ouverte au jeune homme surprenant face à lui. Etrangement, ce retour à la Soul Society n'était pas annonciatrice que de mauvaises choses, et Hisagi Shuuhei lui prouvait que quelque part, les Shinigamis n'étaient pas tous à mettre dans le même panier.

Le Lieutenant serra avec enthousiasme la main de son supérieur, pinçant ses lèvres en un sourire timide qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer. Il voulait seulement reprendre une vie de Shinigami normale, avec un Capitaine qui saurait le conduire jusqu'à – qui sait – le Bankai peut-être. Et il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en cet homme, qu'il ne le trahirait jamais.

Et c'était de loin la seule certitude qu'il avait.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Partie 2 à venir! :)<em>**


	2. Partie 2

_**Titre : The Hollowfied Captain.**_

_**Pairing : Kensei X Shuuhei**_

_**Rating : **_M

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

_**Résumé :**_ Hisagi a enfin un nouveau Capitaine, lorsqu'il comprend de qui il s'agit son corps se met dans tous ses états. Mais malheureusement pour lui, son mentor ne risque pas de rendre les choses plus faciles, bien au contraire. Le Hollow de Muguruma-Taïcho semble éprouver un certain penchant pour le Lieutenant, un penchant qu'il ne peut absolument pas contrôler…

**Warning** : The Lemon! Mon premier lemon Kensei/Shuuhei ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Hollowfied Captain - Partie 2.<strong>_

_**- Deux semaines plus tard – **_

Le travail au sein de la Neuvième Division avait repris son cours normalement, les quelques changements de poste et de fonctionnement ordonnés par Muguruma Kensei avaient été appliqués et la Division reprenait un rythme de vie agréable. Hisagi Shuuhei lui-même avait admis que la présence d'un nouveau Capitaine rendait ses journées plus calmes. Après tant de temps passé à gérer cette Division seul, il avait maintenant l'occasion de sortir plus tôt du bureau pour passer plus de temps avec ses amis. Il en était de même pour Kira et Hinamori, qui ravis d'avoir retrouvés un Capitaine se sentaient aujourd'hui moins surchargés de travail mais également plus en sécurité après la trahison de leurs anciens capitaines.

Depuis que Shuuhei avait assisté à l'apparition du Hollow de son Taïcho aucun nouvel incident n'était intervenu, aucun incident du même ordre et de ce degré de violence en tout cas, même s'il en gardait un souvenir cuisant dans sa mémoire. Néanmoins, il avait jugé poli et professionnel de faire comme si tout ça ne s'était pas produit – même si ça s'avérait être très dur - il faisait comme s'il avait tout oublié face à son sérieux Capitaine. Ce dernier était aussi peu bavard et peu amical que son ex supérieur Tosen, penché toute la journée au-dessus de dizaines de rapports, occupé à l'extérieur par des enquêtes à droite à gauche ou par des réunions tardives. Ils discutaient rarement, à part pour parler travail et Shuuhei n'avait eu aucune occasion de lui demander de l'aide pour son entrainement. Et même si Muguruma avait accepté, quand aurait-il eu le temps de l'entrainer ?

Néanmoins, le Lieutenant trouvait sa condition fort appréciable, s'il mettait à part les persistants regards que venait à lui lancer parfois son Capitaine. Ce dernier imaginait sans doute qu'il ne percevait pas ses œillades, mais Shuuhei savait que Kensei l'observait. Parfois, en pleine journée, alors qu'il était accaparé par la rédaction d'un rapport excessivement long, penché et concentré sur son bureau, tournant le dos à son supérieur, il ressentait cette effroyable sensation d'un regard étranger bien trop persistant posé sur lui. Il chatouillait son dos et sa nuque, mais il avait été soulagé de s'apercevoir qu'il ne s'agissait plus de l'énergie spirituelle de son Capitaine, celle-ci ayant cessé de le poursuivre de ses avances.

Le jeune homme ne disait rien, il n'avait même pas abordé le sujet crucial du Hollow pervers à nouveau, se refusant à attiser l'intérêt certain que son Capitaine manifestait à son égard. Il n'avait aucune envie d'éveiller la bête à nouveau, surtout vu les circonstances dans lesquelles elle s'était manifestée la dernière fois. Enfin, il n'en avait pas envie dans le sens ou cette créature pouvait causer bien des problèmes au Seireitei et à son mentor, pas dans le sens où celle-ci abusait de lui et réalisait ses pires fantasmes…

Car oui, Shuuhei avait longuement réfléchi à l'intimité certaine qu'ils avaient partagé ce jour-là et en rêvait toujours secrètement la nuit tombée. Il n'aimait pas ressentir cette impression de manque, tiraillé entre cette admiration sans bornes qui se transformait petit à petit en attirance physique – voire en affection amoureuse – et l'obsédante nervosité de voir poindre les yeux du monstre sur le visage de son sauveur. Si seulement ce Hollow n'avait pas été l'élément déclencheur, si seulement c'était son Capitaine qui le désirait ainsi et pas le monstre qui sommeillait en lui… Il aurait sans doute mieux accepté la situation. Mais là, cette impression que tout lui échappait et qu'il ne savait – au final – rien sur les réelles intentions de son Taïcho le rendait soucieux.

_« Ils sont une seule et même pers__onne, tu le sais ça au moins, Shinigami ? »_ Demanda Kazeshini de sa voix railleuse. _« Parce que au cas où tu le saurais pas, je te le dis : les désirs de ce Hollow sont ceux de ton Capitaine. Ils ne forment qu'une même entité. Tu ne peux pas les séparer. C__'est bien lui qui te désire, lui : Muguruma Kensei. »_

Mais Hisagi tentait chaque jour de se convaincre du contraire. Il ne voulait pas avoir trop d'espoir. Il ne voulait pas être déçu. Jusqu'à ce jour…

* * *

><p>Comme à son habitude tous les matins avant de prendre ses fonctions, Shuuhei se rendait à la Première Division, se chargeant de relever le courrier quotidien qui arrivait des quatre coins de la Soul Society mais également du monde réel. Dernièrement, les rapports d'Urahara Kisuke et de Shihoin Yoruichi se faisaient moins longs, se contentant de commenter les quelques rares apparitions de Hollow que Kurosaki Ichigo se chargeait de détruire, comme tout bon Shinigami remplaçant qui se respecte. Ce matin-là pourtant, devant les boîtes aux lettres en bois des différentes Divisions, Shuuhei trouva un sac énorme rempli à ras bord de lettres, affublé d'une étiquette portant l'inscription :<p>

« Neuvième Division, Capitaine Muguruma Kensei »

_Oh bon sang !

Saisit soudain par un élan de nervosité, le jeune homme s'empressa de fermer le sac débordant par tous les moyens à sa disposition. Arrachant une corde solide à l'un des paquets de documents que portait négligemment Matsumoto à côté de lui, il entortilla la corde autour du sac et le serra solidement.

_Shuuhei ? Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ce courrier ? Demanda-t-elle, pointant son index sur la boule de toile de jute que le brun tentait de dissimuler.

_Rien, rien ! Jeta-t-il précipitamment, poussant un juron dans sa barbe.

_Ah, Hisagi-Fukutaïcho !

Shuuhei se redressa dans un élan nerveux, tournant son visage en direction de Sasakibe-Fukutaïcho, le Lieutenant du Commandant Yamamoto qui avançait vers lui en toute hâte, main sur la garde de son Zanpakuto et sourcils froncés sérieusement. Il sentit alors venir le fiasco et ce qu'il avait mis en place depuis deux longues semaines tomber à l'eau…

_Je suis navré, Hisagi-Fukutaïcho, mais nous ne pouvons stocker tout ce courrier plus longtemps. Vous comprendrez que seul votre Capitaine a la charge de s'en débarrasser vu qu'il lui est adressé.

_Oui, oui, je sais. Écoutez… Il n'y a pas un autre moyen ? J'essaye de faire barrage à toutes ces âneries depuis maintenant deux semaines, ça devient ridicule ! Vous n'avez pas la possibilité de filtrer ?

_Comment ça « âneries » ? S'enquit Rangiku en fronçant les sourcils. Shuuhei, c'est toi qui es à l'origine de cet amoncellement de courrier ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hisagi se pinça les lèvres, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à dire ça à Matsumoto, la commère de service ! Non, il ne valait mieux pas. Le fait était que Hisagi avait découvert le pot aux roses par hasard, ouvrant l'une de ces enveloppes par simple curiosité il y avait alors trouvé des énormités. Et il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir pensé déclarer sa flamme au beau Capitaine de la Neuvième… par courrier !

Par chance, il avait posté sa propre lettre sur un coup de tête lors d'une mission dans le monde réel, alors qu'il était allé chercher le rapport de Shihoin Yoruichi, dissimulant ainsi la véritable origine du courrier. Mais cela n'avait vraisemblablement pas suffit, puisque rongé par le remord et par la honte d'avoir osé écrire toutes ces choses à son Capitaine – même anonymement – il ne put se résoudre à laisser la lettre atteindre son destinataire.

Sa seule solution avait alors été d'en bloquer l'arrivée jusqu'à l'intéressé. Et pour cela, il avait été obligé d'en informer Sasakibe-Fukutaïcho, qui lui-même avait cordialement accepté de stocker l'incroyable arrivage en provenance de toute la Soul Society.

Mais ce jour-là, la chance avait décidément changé de camp :

_Hé Hisagi !

La voix tonitruante de son Capitaine lui glaça le sang, le figeant des pieds à la tête sonnant son heure de déchéance imminente. Les pas lourds et rapides de Muguruma se firent entendre sur le parquet lustré et les deux autres Lieutenants saluèrent poliment le nouveau venu qui remarqua alors d'un coup d'œil que son cher subordonné évitait soigneusement son regard.

_Si tu as pris le courrier, on peut rentrer, ordonna-t-il. Je viens de terminer mon entrevue avec le Commandant, je suis exempté de rapport sur la Neuvième pour l'instant, étant donné que nous fonc…

L'arrêt spontané et soudain dans la phrase de Muguruma n'échappa pas à Hisagi. Le silence bourdonna à ses oreilles et il serra les dents, priant de toutes ses forces :

« Faites qu'il n'ait pas vu le sac. Faite qu'il n'ait pas vu le sac. Faites qu'il… »

« _Je crois que c'est un peu tard pour ça, Shinigami ! _» railla Kazeshini en éclatant de rire.

En effet, Kensei s'était avancé jusqu'à la montagne de lettres ensachées, remarquant l'étiquette qui y était accrochée portant son nom. Incrédule, il se tourna vers Sasakibe :

_Tout cela est arrivé aujourd'hui ? On en a pour la journée au moins à lire tout ce bordel…

_En fait Muguruma-Taïcho, ce n'est pas exactement…

_Et si on rentrait ? Je vous expliquerais tout ça là-bas, Taïcho.

Coupant court à la conversation qui ne déboucherait sur rien de bon pour lui, le Lieutenant prit les devants et songea qu'il valait mieux faire ça en privé. Si Muguruma-Taïcho apprenait que tout ce courrier avait été stocké par sa demande, il lui aurait passé un savon. En public. Et Shuuhei préférait éviter ce genre de choses.

_Très bien, répondit l'argenté, quelque peu étonné. Prends ce sac. Je n'arrive pas à croire ça ! On y est encore dans une semaine à décortiquer tout ça…

Shuuhei s'empressa de s'exécuter partant à la suite de son Capitaine qui pestait tout haut, hissant le sac lourd sur son épaule. Et voilà qu'il était dans de sales draps, pensa-t-il en rejoignant d'un shunpo à la suite de son supérieur, le bureau de la Neuvième. Si Muguruma-Taïcho mettait son nez là-dedans… Non, mieux valait ne pas y penser, se reprit-il en chassant cette pensée de son esprit. Il trouverait bien une excuse…

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent la pièce bien rangée et propre. Kensei déposa sur son bureau quelques documents qu'il avait toujours en mains et se tourna vers le plus jeune, lui ordonnant de déposer le sac au milieu de la pièce.

_J'ai horreur du désordre, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. Tu n'as qu'à vider tout ça par terre, nous trierons au fur et à mesure.

Shuuhei comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir et cela ne l'enchanta guère. Si seulement il avait une chance de pouvoir trouver sa propre lettre avant que les grandes mains puissantes de Kensei ne tombent dessus.

_Vous savez Taïcho, souffla-t-il en laissant tomber le poids à ses pieds à l'endroit indiqué par le Vizard, je peux m'en occuper tout seul. Et puis… ce n'est pas intéressant.

_Tu me dois des explications, je crois, non ? Je les attends. Tu as toujours tendance à vouloir que mes remontrances se déroulent en privé, ce dont je te suis reconnaissant d'ailleurs plus que tu ne le crois. Mais…

_J'ai décidé que ce courrier ne devait pas arriver jusqu'à vous, il… Ce sac représente une tonne de travail et c'est pour ça que….

_Pourquoi une telle prise d'initiative ?

Le regard gris le fusilla sur place, visiblement il ne plaisantait pas et attendait prestement des éclaircissements quant aux cachotteries du jeune homme. Ce dernier soupira, malgré la tension palpable dans son corps, il n'avait pourtant aucune envie de lui mentir à nouveau et surtout pas de s'attirer ses foudres.

_Je vous ai simplement évité une charge de travail supplémentaire. Toutes ces lettres sont… juste futiles et inintéressantes.

_Comment le saurais-tu ? Tu les as toutes lues ?

_Non, mais quelques-unes m'ont suffi. Et je peux vous assurer qu'elles seraient mieux au fond d'une poubelle.

Vu la teneur du regard de son supérieur, Hisagi ignorait totalement si ce qu'il tentait d'affirmer sonnait vrai ou faux. Il essayait de faire de son mieux cependant, se doutant bien que s'il n'y parvenait pas sa lettre terminerait un moment ou un autre entre les mains de cet homme. Et même si cette lettre était anonyme, le brun n'était pas sûr que son Capitaine ne reconnaisse pas son écriture. Comment diable n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?

«_ Tu joues avec le feu, Shinigami !_ » Intervint son Zanpakuto qui avait toujours l'habitude de grandement l'aider dans ce genre de situation. _« Mais si tu veux mon avis, si tu l'as fait c'est parce__ que inconsciemment tu veux qu'il lise ce que tu as écrit. Qu'il prenne conscience de ce que tu ressens. Ne dis pas que tu regrettes les mots couchés sur ce papier, car tu espères plus que tout qu'il les lira_. »

Etait-ce vrai ? S'interrogea Shuuhei, perdu sous le regard accusateur de Kensei. Ca semblait vrai en tout cas dans la bouche de son épée, mais la honte de voir ces beaux yeux gris clairs courir sur ses mots provocateurs en serait insoutenable. Et il était pratiquement certain que l'homme puissant face à lui rirait tout son soul, se moquerait de ses sentiments. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à répondre à ce genre de courrier. Ses espoirs semblaient vains en fin de compte, et leur histoire se résumerait à cet échange intime sous l'impulsion d'une créature démoniaque, le Hollow de Muguruma Kensei.

_Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ? S'enquit-il en se baissant pour en attraper une, le papier blanc de l'enveloppe dépassant encore du sac.

_Non !

Shuuhei attrapa sa main au vol et l'empêcha d'atteindre son but, le gratifiant d'un sourire poli qui signifiait qu'il cachait clairement quelque chose. Muguruma ne fut cependant pas dupe et ne comptait pas lâcher le sujet si facilement.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Tu m'as l'air bien cachotier ? Que cachent ces lettres pour que tu ne veuilles pas que je les lise, hein ?

Hisagi soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant soudain alors qu'il se devait d'admettre qu'il avait mal joué son coup cette fois-ci. Ce n'était pas son genre de dissimuler des choses, surtout à son Capitaine, mais il avait misérablement échoué pour une raison qu'il ignorait lui-même. Dernièrement, il n'avait plus toute sa tête, et ces courriers par milliers ne faisaient que lui rappeler combien il était faible face à cet homme.

_Ce sont… des lettres écrites par des hommes et des femmes à votre intention personnelle et qui….

_Alors pourquoi me les dissimuler ? Elles me reviennent, je me trompe ?

_Oui, mais… Je vous garantis, ce ne sont que des déclarations d'amour, des… inepties totales, Taïcho ! Vous avez un fan club qui semble vous harceler par courrier et je voulais vous éviter cela. En fait… Je craignais que lire ces choses ne… ne réveille en vous… Je veux dire…

_Oh ?

Le Vizard prit son menton entre ses doigts, reportant un instant son attention sur le sac énorme qui contenait toutes ces lettres. Un fan club ? Se pourrait-il que tout ait recommencé comme avant ? Qu'on le considère comme un bel étalon et rien de plus ? Il avait horreur de cela. Et Shuuhei avait fait cela pour éviter à son Hollow de se manifester à nouveau ? Sûrement aurait-il littéralement perdu les pédales en lisant quelques lettres cochonnes savamment écrites par les jeunes étudiants de l'Académie de Shinigamis en pleine puberté, Kensei ne se trompant pas en pensant justement que plus de la moitié de ces écrits provenaient de ce genre d'individus. Il jugea l'initiative de Shuuhei plutôt bonne cette fois-ci, il n'était pas friand de toute cette romance manuscrite et n'avait aucune envie d'avoir à vérifier que tout cela était du temps perdu. D'autant plus qu'il avait évité à son Hollow une excitation inutile. Bénie soit Shuuhei qui l'avait fait pour lui.

_Bien, finit-il par dire, j'imagine que c'est tout à ton honneur. Mais je te prierai à l'avenir de me faire part de tes décisions, surtout lorsque la situation m'implique. Il s'agissait de mon courrier à l'origine, j'aurais dû décider de son sort.

_Oui, oui, bien sûr Taïcho. Ça ne se reproduira plus, assura Hisagi, passant une main sur son front duquel il essuya les premières gouttes de sueur y perlant.

_Laisse le tas ici, je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre de s'en débarrasser.

Il attendit plus ou moins patiemment que son Capitaine se soit tourné, prenant le chemin de son bureau et lui tournant de ce fait le dos, pour plonger ni vu ni connu ses mains dans la masse d'enveloppes. Il y fouilla très rapidement, retournant encore et encore les centaines d'emballages de papier blanc, cherchant avidement sa propre lettre. Il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen qu'il prenne encore le risque de voir sa déclaration se retrouver entre les mains d'une tierce personne et risquer d'être découverte par son Capitaine. Non, il s'en débarrasserait lui-même, brûlant la lettre, afin de s'assurer que ses sentiments étaient toujours saufs et gardés secrets.

Mais la montagne de petits écrins de papier était bien trop importante pour y retrouver miraculeusement celle qui ne devait pas s'y trouver, et sa recherche, au bout de quelques secondes, s'avéra vaine.

_Laisse ce sac tranquille, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ? Interrogea Kensei, assit derrière son bureau, soulevant un sourcil méfiant à la vision de son Lieutenant littéralement plongé dans le sac.

_Rien, rien, faites comme si je n'étais pas là ! Répondit-il, ses yeux naviguant dans tous les sens sur les emballages qui passaient devant eux, ses doigts prêts à réagir au fin papier régulier qu'il avait utilisé pour envoyer ses mots.

_C'est difficile avec le raffut que tu fais, ajouta l'argenté en dodelinant la tête.

_Je… je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.

Muguruma fronça les sourcils, hésitant un instant à lui demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire la tête dans un sac plein de lettres de fangirls, mais décida d'abandonner l'idée, retournant à ses occupations. Il ouvrit un dossier au volume conséquent afin de s'y plonger, ses yeux se baladant sur les mots écrits finement par l'encre noir de Yamamoto-Sotaïcho.

Cependant, ses pupilles curieuses ne cessaient de faire des allées et venues jusqu'au corps courbé de son Lieutenant et il ne le lâcha pas des yeux lorsque celui-ci s'immobilisa soudain, sortant avec un grand sourire sur son visage, sa tête du sac. Kensei fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu agir étrangement, détournant son regard un instant pour lui donner l'illusion qu'il lisait profondément concentré dans son travail. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. D'un coup d'œil furtif, le Vizard remarqua alors le geste précipité de Shuuhei, enfournant une enveloppe dans sa poche aussi rapide que l'éclair, comme s'il voulait la dissimuler. Il était évident que le gamin cachait encore quelque chose, et cette fois-ci, Kensei prendrait un malin plaisait à le découvrir.

Un petit sourire fit son apparition sur les lèvres minces du Taïcho qui attendit alors que son Lieutenant commence à sortir des lieux avec le sac en question. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait s'en mêler, rien que pour satisfaire cette étrange curiosité qui l'avait saisi en voyant pour la première fois le jeune Shuuhei agir si secrètement.

_Attends une seconde.

Hisagi se figea, le sac sur son épaule tombant à terre en un bruit sonore qui résonna dans son cœur très étrangement. Il resta immobile, comptant silencieusement les pas lourds de son Capitaine sur le plancher, redoutant encore plus de se faire prendre la main dans le sac. C'était le cas de le dire…

_Et celle-ci ? Interrogea Kensei en arrachant d'un geste étonnamment précis et rapide la lettre qui dépassait presque furtivement du hakama du jeune homme.

Shuuhei échappa un hoquet de surprise, à moitié entre l'étonnement et la nervosité la plus atroce, ses yeux suivant le mouvement de la main voleuse de son Capitaine. Avec horreur il constata ainsi que sa précieuse déclaration, qu'il avait mis tant de temps à écrire et qu'il avait eu tant de mal à récupérer venait de passer en territoire ennemie. Elle reposait là, le narguant, entre l'index et le majeur du Taïcho.

_Et je disais donc : Et celle-ci ? Répéta Kensei, secouant fièrement le bout de papier du bout de son bras, ses yeux moqueurs teintés d'une lumière joueuse.

_Elle… Elle… Elle…

_Plus éloquent que jamais on dirait !

_Ce… ce n'est qu'une lettre, se reprit Shuuhei, ses yeux reflétant un profond stress.

_Vraiment ? Pourquoi l'avais-tu dans ta poche dans ce cas ?

_Parce que… elle est tombée alors…

Muguruma soupira, dodelinant sa tête de droite à gauche et replaçant la lettre en question dans la poche du brun. Il alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et croisa ses bras sur son torse, lançant un regard amusé à son Lieutenant :

_Tu mens toujours aussi mal, gamin ! J'imagine que tu pourrais m'en lire un passage, juste pour que je puisse saisir l'essence de tout ce courrier inutile, qu'en dis-tu ?

_Je…

_C'est un ordre, Shuuhei.

Le lieutenant se figea, il était extrêmement rare que son Capitaine l'appelle par son prénom la plupart du temps c'était « gamin » ou « Hisagi-fukutaïcho » en présence des autres hommes. Lorsqu'il l'appelait ainsi c'était plus… personnel.

_Bien, se résolut-il en tendant une main en direction du sac garnit.

_Tsss ! Pas ce sac ! Le stoppa-t-il en levant un index. Celle que tu as dans ta poche.

Hisagi lui lança un regard paniqué et il comprit alors que le Vizard avait découvert son petit manège vu l'œil joueur qu'il lui lançait.

_« Je parierai n'importe quoi qu'il sait parfaitement que c'est toi qui as écrit cette lettre, Shinigami. Ça risque d'être i__ntéressant… » _Lança Kazeshini avec une ironie piquante.

Intéressant ? Pour qui ? se questionna Shuuhei qui d'une main mal assurée piocha dans sa poche pour en sortir la lettre qu'il avait lui-même adressé à son Capitaine. Bon sang, à quoi avait-il pensé en l'écrivant ? Il avait juste voulu vider ce qu'il avait dans sa tête, coucher sur papier ses sentiments et son ressentit afin d'en éprouver un certain soulagement, comme un exutoire. Mais tel un abrutit finit, il avait également fini par la poster, espérant peut-être que son Capitaine la lirait et qu'il… que peut-être il aurait reconnu ses mots.

Mais au final, il avait changé d'avis le lendemain, et avait ardemment tenté par tous les moyens de stopper l'envoi de lettres jusqu'à la Division, court-circuitant le chemin de sa lettre personnelle.

Lentement, il déplia le bout de papier plié en quatre et sous ses yeux s'étalèrent les mots qu'il avait lui-même tracés, aussitôt il eut l'envie de se jeter par la fenêtre plutôt que de lire à haute voix tout ce qui noircirait ce papier, la honte qu'il en éprouverait le tuerait certainement. Surtout que Kensei l'observait avec insistance, attendant sa lecture avec impatience.

_ « _Muguruma-Taïcho, vous… vous hantez mes pensées comme personne auparavant. Je… Je ne puis __décrire le sentiment qui m'a animé lors de votre retour à la Soul Society. Depuis, je pense à vous jour et nuit et… et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est vivre encore éternellement en ayant la chance de pouvoir admirer votre personne tous les jours. _» Ahem !

Ceci était une véritable torture ! pensa Hisagi qui tentait par tous les moyens de cacher son visage aux yeux avides qui le scrutaient des pieds à la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il faisait ! Il lisait cette lettre, cette lettre dans laquelle il avait mis toute son âme à l'homme qui la lui avait inspirée !

_Continue !

_Mais, je…

_C'est un ordre, Shuuhei. Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent et c'était comme si le Vizard éprouvait un plaisir hautement sadique à le voir se ridiculiser face à lui, lisant cette lettre à voix haute, livrant son cœur comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Shuuhei se força à reprendre sa lecture, malgré son cœur qui battait douloureusement contre sa poitrine et ses mains qui froissaient le papier fortement. Après tout, il y avait encore une chance qu'il puisse se tromper : peut-être que Muguruma ignorait totalement qu'il était l'auteur de cette lettre ?

_ « _Votre… votre corps parfait, vos bras si saillants, je veux qu'ils m'enlacent. Vos mai__ns si puissantes, je veux les sentir sur mon corps et… et frémir sous vos doigts. Je voudrais vous embrasser chaque matin… sentir… sentir votre peau contre la mienne et… et…._ »

Shuuhei n'en pouvait plus.

_On peut arrêter main….

_Continue, j'ai dit !

_Bien, bien…., bredouilla-t-il tentant de cacher un peu plus son visage honteux derrière la page qu'il tenait en mains. « _Et… et… m'offrir à vous comme à personne. Vous êtes si puissant, si fort, si vigoureux, si… si… talentueux et séduisant, je vous envie. Je vous envie tout autant que j'ai envie de vous. Mon… mon corps vous réclame chaque jour et… et pourtant vo__us êtes si loin de moi. Si seulement… Si seulement vous pouviez me… me voir… »_

Kensei redressa son visage, ce petit sourire en coin qu'il affichait depuis le début de cette lecture s'effaçant à mesure que les mots de Shuuhei devenaient plus profonds. Étrangement, il ne s'amusait plus de cette situation, il n'avait plus envie de se moquer de lui. Il voulait simplement l'écouter, boire ses mots jusqu'à la lie, et que tout cela ne s'arrête jamais.

_ « _Ma douleur et mon désarroi se font plus pressants chaque jo__ur, j'ai… j'ai besoin de vous. Besoin de vous voir, besoin de vous entendre me parler, besoin de vous sentir près de moi. Je ne me sens en sécurité que lorsque vous posez vos yeux profonds sur moi, lorsque vous vous adressez à moi de votre voix chaude et r__éconfortante » _Même la voix du Lieutenant était à présent plus profonde, comme si ses propres mots le touchaient et qu'il ressentait toutes les émotions qu'il avait couchées sur papier. « _ Parfois je me sens perdre pieds tant je pense à vous, tant vous m'o__bsédez. J'ai… j'ai même envie de vous crier ma passion pour… pour que vous compreniez que j'existe enfin. Dans mes rêves les plus fous, vous… »_ Pitié je ne peux pas dire ça !

Le brun stoppa sa lecture et plaqua une main devant ses yeux, déformant sa bouche en une grimace douloureuse.

_Voyons voir… quelle pourrait être ta punition…, énonça Kensei en tournant ses yeux en direction du plafond. Peut-être te ferais-je mettre à pied pendant un mois, voire deux pour désobéissance à supérieur et….

Hisagi reprit immédiatement sa lecture, désirant encore moins être mis à pied. Une fois cette lettre terminée, il n'aurait qu'à la remettre avec les autres, et vu qu'il avait signé « Anonyme » Kensei ne saurait jamais que ces mots viennent de lui. C'était un bon plan….

_ « _Dans mes rêves les plus fous vous… vous répondez à mes sentiments. Vous agrippez sauvagement mes cheveux et m'embrassez passionnément. Puis violemment, vous me plaquez contre votre torse musclé, m'attirant avec vous jusqu'à votre bureau. De votre main p__uissante vous balayez les feuilles, dossiers et autres décorations futiles de votre table et m'y asseyez. Enfin, vous… vous…_ » Non, pas ça ! Tout mais pas lire ça !

_Bien, trois mois de mise à pieds !

Shuuhei le fusilla du regard par-dessus sa lettre et le Capitaine haussa les épaules :

_Quoi ? Fais attention, je ne plaisante jamais avec les punitions. Continue.

_ « _Enfin, vous… vous…._ » Hisagi ferma les yeux, énonçant une dernière phrase aussi vite qu'il put, mâchant ses mots dans un charabia incompréhensible pour quiconque, et donc pour son Capitaine qui fronça violemment les sourcils, n'ayant pas saisi ce qu'il avait dit. Voilà, terminé ! Et maintenant je vais jeter tout ça à la p….

Le corps grand et merveilleusement sculpté de Kensei se pressa derrière lui, amenant le Lieutenant à se figer en pleine action, avant qu'il ne puisse emporter les lettres loin de ce bureau. D'un geste rapide, l'argenté arracha la pauvre lettre de ses mains et termina la lecture que Shuuhei n'avait pu achever :

_ « _Vous me prenez sauvagement sur votre bureau me faisant crier de plaisir __»_ Lut-il à haute voix, tenant d'une main Shuuhei à bonne distance de lui, malgré les assauts répétés qu'il initiait pour reprendre sa lettre._ « Et ce plaisir est tel qu'il est entendu par toute la Soul Society. Vous me martelez de votre bassin, ne cessant__ vos allées et venues en moi comme si vous me désiriez depuis des années. Vous me faites l'amour comme vous ne l'avez jamais fait à personne auparavant, comme jamais on ne me l'avait fait. Mon attirance pour vous n'est pas seulement physique, elle va bien __au-delà. Muguruma-Taïcho, je… »_

___Non, ne lisez pas ça ! Hurla tout à coup le Lieutenant qui ne pouvait plus rester muet. Rendez-moi ça !

Mais Kensei l'immobilisa, attrapant son bras et l'enserrant fortement, il le plia assez fort pour immobiliser le jeune homme sans toutefois lui imposer une douleur insupportable. Puis, il enroula une jambe autour de la sienne et le plaqua contre son torse, l'empêchant enfin totalement de bouger afin que le jeune homme ne le dérange plus. Puis, le Vizard reprit sa lecture, son visage ayant soudain pris une expression plus douce que Shuuhei n'avait jamais vu chez lui.

__ « Muguruma-Taïcho, je vous aime. Éperdument. Passionnément. A en perdre la tête. A en mourir. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous, pour prouver ma dévotion et__ mon amour. S'il vous plait…. S'il vous plait…_ »

Kensei déglutit difficilement alors qu'une étrange émotion s'était emparée de lui. Entre ses mains, Shuuhei avait cessé de se débattre attendant la sentence comme s'il attendait sa propre mort, la tête baissée et le corps mou. Ses yeux étaient plissés et fermés comme s'il cherchait à se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas entendre les mots qui allaient suivre, des mots qu'il connaissait évidemment plus que bien puisqu'il en était l'auteur :

_ « _S'il __vous plait, regardez-moi rien qu'une seule fois. Remarquez-moi, même juste quelques secondes. Et je serai la personne la plus heureuse du monde._ »

Kensei resta interdit quelques secondes, laissant ses yeux s'égarer encore quelques instants sur cette lettre qui semblait l'avoir bouleversé. Puis, lentement, il abaissa sa main, lâchant le bout de papier qui tomba à terre comme s'il n'était plus important. Le silence étourdissant qui avait envahi la pièce bourdonna à ses oreilles et son regard osa s'aventurer sur l'homme qui depuis énoncé ces dernières phrases n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Sa main se tendit en direction du jeune homme, se refermant délicatement autour du menton pour diriger son visage dans sa direction.

Aussitôt le visage levé vers lui, Hisagi détourna les yeux mais après de longues secondes de silence les posa à nouveau sur son Capitaine, visiblement occupé à scruter son visage. Fronçant les sourcils, Shuuhei tenta de poser une question :

_Qu'est-ce que…. ?

_Je te regarde, répondit simplement Kensei, ses yeux plongeant dans les orbes obscures du Lieutenant. Et je te remarque. N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ?

Stupéfait par ces attentions qu'il n'espérait même plus, Shuuhei resta sans voix. C'était le moment où il aurait dû réfuter le fait qu'il avait écrit cette lettre mais Muguruma Kensei n'était certainement plus dupe depuis longtemps, et le faire changer d'avis était mission impossible.

La main qui l'enserrait depuis quelques minutes lâcha sa prise, permettant maintenant à Shuuhei de faire tous les mouvements qu'il souhaitait, y compris s'enfuir. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta face à son Capitaine, tournant son visage en direction de cette main qui se posait sur bras, remontait le long de son épaule et traçait la courbe de son cou pour caresser sa joue. Il ferma les yeux sous le doux contact, espérant que ce rêve ne se termine jamais.

_Shuuhei…

Son prénom… Encore une fois.

_Pourquoi ne dites-vous jamais mon prénom ? C'est toujours « gamin » ou…

_Je ne suis qu'un vieux pervers, le coupa l'autre, comme si c'était une excuse valable.

_Vous n'êtes pas vieux. Et vous n'êtes pas un pervers, assura le brun en posant une main sur le poignet qui frôlait sa joue.

Kensei échappa un soupir. C'était étrange mais… c'était la première fois qu'il était si proche d'Hisagi sans que son Hollow ne se fasse pressant. C'était comme si la bête n'avait plus besoin de sortir parce qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait ce qu'elle désirait.

_Vous êtes… tout ce que j'ai décrit dans cette lettre. Vous… vous ne serez jamais vieux à mes yeux. Kensei… sama, murmura-t-il en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche. Vous êtes l'homme le plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais rencontré et…

_Pourquoi ne l'as-tu jamais dit ? Le coupa Muguruma amenant leurs regards à s'accrocher.

Shuuhei étira un sourire :

_Parce que… sans doute avais-je peur de votre réaction. Vous voyez, je vous ai dit que je n'avais peur que d'une seule chose : mon Zanpakuto. Mais aujourd'hui il y a quelque chose que je redoute encore plus, encore plus même que de vous perdre à jamais, c'est… mes sentiments pour vous. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir contrôler leur puissance, moi non plus.

Le visage du Capitaine se fit plus grave. De la part de son Lieutenant, cette confession l'étonnait, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, même si bien sûr il soupçonnait déjà le jeune homme de ne pas être totalement innocent en ce qui concernait sa façon de le considérer.

_J'avoue que c'est un peu… bizarre, voire malsain toute cette histoire. Tu n'étais qu'un gamin lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés, même si je ne me souviens pas de toi. Mais, es-tu certain que c'est moi que tu aimes ? Et non pas celui que j'étais il y a cent ans ? Car comme je te l'ai dit : j'ai changé.

Shuuhei secoua sa tête en signe de négation :

_Cette lettre n'a pas suffi ? Vous voulez m'humilier encore un peu plus ?

_Mph… Ma foi non, ça serait sadique de ma part. Et… j'en ai assez de jouer avec toi.

_Comment… ?

Mais sa question fut réduite au silence par le baiser qu'il lui donna. Kensei posa ses lèvres sur la bouche entrouverte de son Lieutenant, le laissant stupéfait par cette prise d'initiative totalement inattendue, et serra le jeune homme contre sa poitrine. L'étreinte était chaude et confortable, tout à fait différente de ce contact qu'ils avaient eu la première fois, à cause en majeure partie du Hollow du Capitaine. Mais cette fois-ci le Fukutaïcho savait que le monstre n'y était pour rien.

Grisé par ce sentiment de plénitude et d'intimité nouvelle, il se blottit un peu plus contre Muguruma, tournant son corps complètement dans sa direction amenant leurs visages à se retrouver face à face. Le baiser s'en trouva plus approfondi, leurs lèvres scellées jalousement et les souffles se mêlant. Kensei ferma les yeux, penchant sa tête légèrement afin d'avoir accès à la mince ouverture entre les lèvres de Shuuhei, pour y glisser sa langue.

Le léger grognement que laissa échapper le brun lorsque leurs deux muscles se rencontrèrent fit trembler de plaisir le Vizard, enfermant un peu plus son jeune amant entre ses bras, évitant ainsi toute fuite de sa part. Mais Hisagi n'en avait pas l'intention, appréciant plus pleinement encore l'aboutissement d'un nouveau fantasme de longue date entre les mains de son sauveur. Ses bras se glissèrent sous ceux de Kensei, remontant le long de ses omoplates pour saisir ses épaules de ses mains fortes mais pourtant quelques peu hésitantes.

Après quelques minutes de ce manège étourdissant, les deux hommes se séparèrent finalement, reprenant un peu d'air au passage afin de soulager leurs poumons mis à mal. Le gris rencontra le noir intense et les regards se nouèrent pendant un instant qui sembla une éternité au jeune Lieutenant.

_Kensei… sama…, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres toujours solidement accroché aux épaules de son vis-à-vis. Nous ne devrions pas… nous sommes en service et…

_Toi alors, toujours trop sérieux, lui reprocha l'argenté avec un rire moqueur. Alors, je déclare cette matinée officiellement congé. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

_Mais…

_Cesse de me contredire, le coupa-t-il sèchement en passant une main dans les cheveux corbeaux, tirant légèrement sur les mèches soyeuses. Et puis…

Il enserra soudainement un peu plus le corps de son Lieutenant contre son torse, l'amenant à se cambrer, tirant doucement ses cheveux afin d'amener son visage à se lever vers lui, sentant sa respiration se couper sous la force du geste.

_N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? Demanda-t-il en initiant quelques pas à reculons, trainant presque avec lui le jeune homme noyé sous les affres du désir. C'est ça, que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ?

Il plongea sans prévenir à nouveau sur la bouche de son partenaire, arrachant un cri étouffé à Shuuhei sous sa poigne redoublant de force sur ses cheveux, poussant bientôt le dos du Shinigami contre son bureau de bois. Son visage s'éloigna ensuite de celui de Shuuhei, coupant le baiser, puis il planta ses yeux de braise dans ceux débordants d'amour. Il se pencha lentement, élevant son bras dans l'air avant de l'abattre sauvagement sur le bureau, raflant au passage tous les objets qui s'y trouvaient les faisant tomber à terre dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Shuuhei mordilla ses lèvres avec anticipation oui, c'était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Le fantasme parfait jusque dans les moindres détails, de ses gestes à son regard grisant en passant par ses mots rassurants et sa voix plus brûlante que jamais.

_Laisse-moi faire, lui souffla-t-il, appuyant une main puissante sur la poitrine du brun pour l'aplatir contre la surface de bois.

Hisagi ne contesta pas, se laissant dominer et conduire par son Capitaine qui savait évidemment ce qu'il faisait, peut-être même mieux que le jeune homme. Quoiqu'il en soit, le Lieutenant déposa sa tête contre le bureau, attendant quelques secondes que Kensei se soit occupé de verrouiller la porte de la pièce, pour plus de sécurité. Lorsqu'il revint enfin vers lui, il prit sa cuisse dans sa main, séparant les jambes musclées du Fukutaïcho pour les écarter. Il se plaça au creux de son entrejambe, son large corps amenant Shuuhei à agrandir encore plus l'espace entre ses cuisses.

Une main brûlante se plaça sur le haut de son thorax, s'insinuant sous le hakama noir bien serré qui sembla s'assouplir au passage. La main de Muguruma traça ses pectoraux sous le tissu opaque, tentant de le repousser d'une main tandis que de l'autre, il dénouait la ceinture du obi.

Shuuhei serra les poings, mordant bientôt avec férocité dans son poignet contracté, réfrénant un cri rauque causé par le geste de son Taïcho. La main de ce dernier, bien plus entreprenante encore qu'elle ne l'était quelques minutes plus tôt, termina de desserrer le obi, et comme par magie, le tissu noir glissa de sa peau, laissant son corps à moitié nu offert aux yeux gris affamés.

_Kensei-sama…., chuchota-t-il en plissant ses yeux de toutes ses forces. Cette lenteur me tue !

_Mph…, ricana Muguruma qui en était parfaitement conscient. Tu voudrais que tout aille plus vite ? Savoure un peu.

_Non, lui répondit catégoriquement le brun en relevant son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux, j'ai attendu trop longtemps. Trop d'années sont passées, trop de frustration et de déception. Donnez-moi ce que je veux…

Le Vizard haussa un sourcil étonné, se redressant lentement et retirant les mains de ce corps plus jeune qu'il avait envie de torturer un peu plus. Mais si tel était son désir…

_Tu sais ce que tu veux, toi au moins, finit-il par expier en retirant son propre obi, amenant son hakama à tomber à terre dans un souffle. Et j'aime les personnes qui savent ce qu'elles veulent !

Sans attendre plus longtemps donc, il attrapa les chevilles du jeune Shinigami entre ses mains et éleva ses jambes perpendiculairement à son corps, l'aidant ainsi à se débarrasser complètement du hakama qui le gênait encore. Il les écarta ensuite à nouveau se replaçant au creux de Shuuhei, lui jetant un regard interrogateur :

_Comment veux-tu le faire ?

_Mmmm… Fort… N'hésitez pas à aller vite et à me malmener.

_Shuuhei, répondit-il avec un sourire doux sur les lèvres, tu sais que tu es en train de rendre dingue le Hollow en moi avec tes mots ?

Avant même d'avoir obtenu une réponse, le Capitaine porta sa main à sa bouche, laissant s'écouler un filet de salive à l'intérieur avant de jouer de son poignet autour de son membre raide, le rendant quelque peu mouillé et glissant. Lorsqu'il constata qu'il l'était assez, il le présenta à l'entrée de l'intimité de son Lieutenant, observant son visage se contracter sous l'anticipation.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si tu préfères que…

_Non ! Le coupa précipitamment Hisagi en rouvrant de grands yeux étonnés. Non. Allez-y. Faites-le… Que j'ai mal ou non, ça n'a pas d'importance, je veux juste sentir que…. Que je vous appartiens. J'en crève !

Muguruma étira un mince sourire se rendant en fait compte qu'il était lui aussi dans le même état, et que même si son Hollow ne le poussait pas comme la dernière fois, il en avait furieusement envie. Son désir dépassait même celle de son monstre intérieur, réduisant la bête qui tentait tout de même de se manifester au silence le plus total au fond de son être. Cependant, quelque chose en lui lui disait que s'il le faisait comme le plus jeune le désirait, il n'en tirerait pas tout le plaisir qu'il en attendait.

_Bien, mais… Puisque je t'ai dit de me laisser faire, tu n'as pas le choix.

Soudain, le Capitaine se recula précipitamment, disparaissant du champ de vision du brun pour s'agenouiller à terre, le visage face à son postérieur présenté sans pudeur. Hisagi fronça les sourcils, inquiet quant à la suite des évènements mais fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il sentit la pulpe d'un doigt caresser doucement son intimité.

_Ah…

Shuuhei se cambra lentement, son dos décollant légèrement de la surface sur laquelle il reposait. L'index de Kensei traça quelques cercles rapides autour de son entrée, ayant mouillé au préalable son doigt avec attention. De temps en temps, il tentait de le pousser à l'intérieur, rencontrant une barrière qu'il ne parvenait pas à franchir.

_Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te faire mal, lui chuchota-t-il en lui jetant un regard profond.

Shuuhei se pinça les lèvres. Reposant le haut de son crâne contre le bureau, il avança une main hésitante en direction de son membre maintenant totalement durci qui attendait lui aussi de recevoir l'attention qu'il méritait. Il passa sa main en dessous, poussant son érection en avant, afin de montrer à Kensei ce qu'il voulait.

_Rah… Si tu continues comme ça, ça sera trop pour moi, lança-t-il avec un léger amusement. Les hommes qui savent ce qu'ils veulent, ça m'en a toujours foutu un coup au pantalon…

Et sur ces mots, il se redressa, se pliant en deux afin de pouvoir combler le membre excité et de pouvoir préparer du mieux qu'il pouvait l'anneau de chair qui l'accueillerait bientôt. Il n'oubliait aucune partie sensible, de ses bourses à la peau fine mais si douce, à la pointe engorgée maintenant rougit par une délivrance toute proche, à la colonne de chair dressée sur laquelle pulsait deux veines proéminentes.

_Ah… Kensei-sama, soupira Shuuhei en glissant une main dans ses cheveux gris, arrêtez. Arrêtez ou je vais exploser….

Muguruma stoppa ses mouvements, levant un sourcil étonné à la vision du visage rosit et des yeux embués débordant d'un désir sans nom. Son corps tout entier lui criait qu'il le désirait à l'intérieur, de ses frissons qui lui arrachaient des tremblements à ses mamelons durcis érigés vers le plafond. Il se redressa lentement, se replaçant entre les cuisses du Shinigami sous lui et se pencha en avant, ses mains voyageant sur son torse au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du visage du Lieutenant.

De ses lèvres entrouvertes, il frôla la joue tatouée, sa langue traçant les courbes de sa mâchoire avec délicatesse, puis revint vers son oreille en titillant le lobe du bout de sa langue.

_Ce tatouage sur ta joue, c'est un hommage ? Ou plutôt… une déclaration ? Chuchota-t-il.

_Les deux… j'imagine, parvint à articuler le plus jeune entre deux frissons.

_Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais cherché à me retrouver ?

Shuuhei se figea sous lui, ses mains se posant soudain lentement sur les larges épaules musclées afin d'écarter le Vizard de son corps, pour que leurs regards se croisent. Les yeux noirs étaient écarquillés, quelque part apeurés par la question qu'il venait de lui poser. Et vraisemblablement il n'avait aucune réponse à ça.

_Désolé, se rattrapa Kensei en fermant les yeux un instant, c'était… Ce n'était pas le moment. Et puis, j'étais un traitre, n'est-ce pas ?

_J'ai passé des heures, des nuits blanches, des journées entières, des mois, des années à suivre votre trace. A revivre chacun de vos mouvements, de vos faits, de vos paroles à travers les archives du Seireitei. Tout ce temps passé pour… pour enfin aboutir à la conclusion que vous vous étiez évanouit dans la nature quelque part sur terre. Et je n'avais plus aucun espoir de vous revoir. Et pourtant…

_Et pourtant je suis là, touchant ta peau et embrassant ton corps comme tu le désirais ?

Shuuhei dodelina sa tête de gauche à droite, ondulant son corps de façon à se rapprocher un peu plus de lui, amenant ses fesses à se frotter contre le membre durci de Muguruma.

_Vous avez toujours été et vous serez toujours mon seul fantasme, Kensei-sama. Le seul et l'unique. Mon modèle et celui qui survit au fond de mon cœur.

Les mots du jeune homme semblèrent émouvoir quelques instants Kensei mais il ne le laissa pas paraître et se redressa finalement pour prendre ses cuisses entre ses mains :

_Ah… Tais-toi, j'ai tellement envie de toi.

_Moi aussi…

Sans un mot de plus, le Capitaine se plaça à l'entrée de son subordonné, poussant doucement avec une force mesurée son membre à travers la chair récalcitrante qui l'étouffa soudain dans une étreinte douloureuse. Il serra les dents, tentant de ne pas se laisser submerger par le plaisir nouveau de le pénétrer et patienta quelques instants que Hisagi s'accommode à son intrusion. Le brun laissa ses mains voyager sur le corps de son Capitaine, lentement, explorant chaque parcelle de peau bronzée, trouvant par-là un moyen de s'évader pour ne pas trop penser à la douleur brûlante qui commençait à l'envahir.

_Détends-toi, lui souffla à l'oreille Muguruma, lui arrachant un frisson violent.

Seule une suite de soupirs saccadés lui répondit et le jeune brun s'agrippa au cou de son nouvel amant, échappant un mince gémissement plaintif. Kensei l'observa, se demandant quand il se serait habitué à sa présence pour qu'il puisse enfin essayer de lui donner du plaisir. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du Lieutenant, sa bouche dévorant et suçotant la peau humidifiée par une sueur dû à l'émotion, mais Kensei trouva cela bien plus excitant encore.

Shuuhei se cambra sous lui lorsqu'il atteignit son oreille, sa langue passant frénétiquement derrière celle-ci déclenchant à son passage une multitude de sensations toutes plus plaisantes les unes que les autres. Les mains du brun serrèrent un peu plus leur étreinte autour du cou de Muguruma, l'incitant à continuer, et bientôt son bassin initia de lui-même quelques rotations légères et timides, donnant le feu vert au dominant pour bouger.

Kensei obéit docilement, suivant dans son sillage les mouvements amples et sensuels de Shuuhei, débutant de petits va et vient en lui en rythme avec le bassin du plus jeune. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le Lieutenant ne commence à pousser des gémissements plaintifs, ses lèvres enserrées entre ses dents de toutes ses forces et son visage commençant à devenir dangereusement rosé. Kensei se redressa, appuyant ses paumes de main sur les pectoraux de Shuuhei pour prendre un meilleur appui afin d'intensifier son allure. Il fut cependant surpris lorsque deux grands orbes corbeaux se plantèrent dans ses yeux et que son subordonné se lança de lui-même contre son membre, l'amenant à s'enfoncer plus loin en lui.

_Oh ! Laissa échapper Kensei en sentant ses bourses se contracter. Fais pas ça…

_Allez-y plus profond… allez-y… Plus fort, plus vite !

Muguruma parvint à étirer un sourire, ne détachant pas ses yeux du visage juvénile étiré par une expression de plénitude totale, et durci un peu plus son rythme, sans toutefois en faire trop. Il ne voulait pas non plus lui faire mal, tout avait si bien débuté et puis, il aimait le faire à sa façon, lentement et sensuellement, pas comme deux bêtes affamées.

_Je vous ai dit de… de… plus fort ! Se plaint soudain Hisagi en agrippant ses bras entre ses mains.

_Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu aimes faire l'amour ? Lui demanda alors le Capitaine. Moi j'aime quand c'est lent, très lent… Et que tu puisses me sentir complètement jusqu'à ce que je touche au plus profond de toi, là où tu aimes…

_Oh pitié… Kensei-sama ! Geint le brun, secouant sa tête de droite à gauche très rapidement. Pitié !

Mais le Vizard ne pouvait se résoudre à le torturer plus longtemps :

_Bon sang ! Expia-t-il entre ses dents, se décidant à attraper à pleines mains les cuisses du Shinigami pour se lancer plus vivement et plus fort dans l'intimité de Shuuhei.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'il exauça les désirs de son Lieutenant, son bassin claquant bruyamment contre les fesses d'Hisagi, le bureau se déplaçant toujours plus loin sous son martèlement, les cris du jeune homme remplissant la pièce et l'encourageant à aller toujours plus vite. Kensei ignorait s'il avait encore la capacité d'aller plus vite, et se demandait : s'il le faisait allait-il terminer par sérieusement blesser son amant, et l'empêcher de marcher pendant une semaine au moins ?

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, les bras de Shuuhei rejetés en arrière derrière sa tête, ses mains solidement accrochées aux bords du bureau et sa bouche entrouverte l'incitant chaque seconde à toujours aller plus loin l'obligèrent à continuer, l'empêchèrent de ralentir. Et bientôt, le rythme effréné qu'il tenait depuis de longues minutes amena le jeune homme à se libérer tout à coup. Son corps soulevé par de violents à coups, sa tête secouée par un plaisir sans nom, le liquide blanchâtre recouvrit le bas ventre de Shuuhei, glissant dans son nombril et s'aventurant sur les abdominaux carrés.

Muguruma sentit son propre bas ventre réagir violemment à cette sensation, son sexe durement enserré entre les muscles du brun secoués de spasmes jouissifs, il ne put se contrôler et se déversa à l'intérieur de son amant, ses cuisses tremblantes sous l'émotion et ses mains pétrissant les hanches de Shuuhei à en laisser de vives marques rougeâtres.

Tous deux restèrent haletants pendant de longues secondes, leurs corps empilés l'un sur l'autre, reprenant leur souffle comme il le pouvait, exténués par ce qui venait de se produire. Étonnamment, ce fut Shuuhei qui réagit le premier, essayant de se soustraire au poids de son Capitaine en roulant sur le côté il amena Kensei à se redresser et à s'éloigner de lui. Le fier Capitaine attrapa une serviette blanche posée sur un meuble non loin et épongea son cou ruisselant de sueur, s'activant à se rhabiller par la même occasion. Hisagi en fit de même, ses mains quelques peu maladroites après tant d'émotions ralentissant ses mouvements considérablement. Ses yeux restaient néanmoins baissés, refusant de se poser à nouveau sur l'homme non loin de lui. Pourtant, ce dernier l'observait, ses mains sur ses hanches et soupira bruyamment ne pouvant éviter une discussion qui s'annoncerait évidemment houleuse pour tous les deux.

_Je ne savais pas que tu...

Les yeux noirs se levèrent précipitamment sur lui et Muguruma fut coupé dans son élan. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme s'il cherchait les bons mots et reprit :

_Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de... de sentiments.

_Oubliez ça, s'empressa de répondre le Lieutenant qui reprit un peu plus d'aplomb et planta ses yeux sur son visage. De toute façon, nous sommes Lieutenant et Capitaine, n'est-ce pas ? Rien ne peut...

_Quoi ? Rien ne peut se passer entre nous ? Le coupa l'argenté en haussant ses sourcils. Excuse-moi de te contredire là-dessus.

_Vous savez très bien où je veux en venir.

Kensei soupira à nouveau, baissant son visage pour regarder ses pieds nus. Il savait bien où il voulait en venir et c'était effectivement ce qu'il avait redouté...

_Un Capitaine et un Lieutenant n'ont pas à avoir ce genre de relation, Kensei-sama. Vous le savez.

_Oui, et pourtant c'est bien toi qui as dit que tu m'aimais, non ?

_Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ! Se défendit le brun. C'est vous qui avez lu cette stupide lettre ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle atterrisse entre vos mains !

_Mais tu l'avais postée, n'est-ce pas ? Pour quelle raison ?

L'expression d'Hisagi se figea, n'ayant aucune réponse appropriée à lui apporter à ce moment. Il s'immobilisa, cherchant quoi lui dire afin de prouver qu'il avait tord mais ne trouva rien d'éloquent, si ce n'était de dodeliner la tête de droite à gauche. Kensei échappa un ricanement :

_Maintenant que je connais tes sentiments, il va me falloir te donner une réponse, n'est-ce pas ?

Shuuhei ouvrit la bouche mais le Capitaine reprit avant qu'il ne puisse sortir un mot :

_Ne me dis pas que tu n'en attends pas, je sais bien ce que tu ressens maintenant. Tout ça, tout ce... ce qui s'est passé à l'instant ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Tu voulais que ça arrive, je voulais que ça arrive, point barre, n'en faisons pas tout un drame. Mais... tu m'aimes. Les sentiments amoureux changent la donne dans ce genre de cas.

_Pourquoi ? Vous allez peut-être me dire que vous êtes tombé amoureux, vous aussi ? Lança ironiquement le Shinigami. Ne vous moquez pas de moi.

_Je ne me moque pas de toi. Je n'oserai pas. Il faut avoir un sacré courage pour avouer tout ce que tu as mis dans cette lettre, Shuuhei.

Hisagi soupira, sa main se perdant dans ses cheveux en désordre pendant quelques instants. Il n'attendait pas des félicitations ni de la fierté de la part de cet homme mais quelque chose de bien plus important encore. Mais qu'avait-il cru ? Que Muguruma Kensei lui retournerait ses sentiments ? Non, il était stupide ! Leur relation n'était faite que de travail et pourquoi pas de sexe, mais jamais d'amour.

_Écoutez... J'ai bien compris. Vous avez satisfait le Hollow en vous et j'en suis soulagé, même si ça a été plaisant pour moi n'avoir que ce genre de relation n'est définitivement pas ce que j'attends de vous. Je...

_Tu crois que ce n'est que pour satisfaire ce monstre qui sommeille en moi ? Tu penses qu'il ne s'agit que de ça ?

_Vous...

_Je vais te le dire. Je vais t'expliquer la raison pour laquelle je suis revenu à la Soul Society.

Shuuhei fronça les sourcils. Il avait espéré que cette conversation se termine ainsi, sur cette note de fin et qu'ils mettraient un terme à cette mascarade très rapidement, mais Kensei avait décidé aujourd'hui de se confier. Il ignorait si ce qu'il allait entendre lui ferait du mal ou le consolerait un tant soit peu mais il resta attentif aux paroles de son Capitaine, scrutant les yeux gris de loin :

_Je ne suis pas revenu par devoir, Shuuhei, expliqua Kensei en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction. Je ne suis pas revenu pour reprendre mon travail et reprendre ce qui m'avait été pris ! J'ai toujours été un bon soldat, un bon Shinigami, tout du moins je l'espère mais...

Le Capitaine stoppa ses cent pas, s'étant rapproché considérablement du jeune Shinigami qui l'observait avec attention.

_Ma décision a seulement été guidée par les désirs cachés au fond de moi. Les désirs de cette bête qui s'est greffée à ma personnalité. Si je suis revenu c'est pour trouver... trouver un palliatif, même si je n'aime pas le mot, crois-moi. Je veux trouver quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre mon mal être, gérer mes crises et calmer celui que je suis au fond. Le monstre a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi. Ne laisse pas ce que je suis venu chercher glisser entre mes doigts. Shuuhei.

Hisagi déglutit lentement, difficilement, submergé par ces yeux gris sincères qui lui criaient qu'il ne souhaitait pas le voir s'éloigner. Lui non plus ne le voulait pas, et tout ce qu'il venait de lui avouer - il devait se l'admettre - lui retournait l'estomac.

_Vous... Je..., tenta-t-il en fixant les larges mains s'enrouler autour de ses biceps. Je ne sais... pas quoi dire.

_Alors ne dis rien. Et écoute-moi te dire que... peu importe que nous soyons ce que nous sommes : Lieutenant et Capitaine, Shinigami et Vizard, d'une autre génération, que nos objectifs soient différents, s'il fallait recommencer je le ferai. Sans hésiter. La vie dans le monde réel m'a apprise que rien n'est mieux que d'avoir un Shinigami avec soit.

Shuuhei hésita un instant avant de casser leur contact visuel et de soupirer sans un bruit. Une main décidée et provocatrice saisit son menton, l'obligeant à relever son visage et à nouer le contact avec les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Se trompait-il en pensant qu'une chose très intime était en train de se produire entre eux ? Bien plus intime encore que de faire l'amour ? Il en eut tout du moins l'impression lorsque la voix de Muguruma s'éleva à nouveau et traduisit son ressentit de la situation :

_Alors ? Que me réponds-tu ?

Était-ce cela qu'il attendait lui aussi ? Une réponse ? Shuuhei ne pouvait pas le croire.

_J'ai dit que je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous, Kensei-sama, alors je...

_Oh je pensais que tu parlais en tant que Lieutenant, lança Kensei en lui souriant moqueusement.

_Non. J'ai dit, et je pense, que je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous. Parce que vous êtes ce genre d'homme qui n'exigera jamais quelque chose de honteux ou qui pourrait porter atteinte à ma fierté de Shinigami.

_En es-tu sûr ?

_Je crois vous connaître assez.

L'argenté échappa un rire amusé, quelque peu étonné par les mots de Shuuhei.

_Tu n'as pas peur que je ne fasse que me servir de toi ? Que tes sentiments soient écrasés, que je joue avec toi ?

_Vous ne ferez jamais ça, assura le brun en se rapprochant discrètement de lui. Jamais...

Les deux hommes échangèrent un baiser, court et léger qui pourtant reflétait toute la sincérité qui émanait de cette discussion. Il était bien entendu évident qu'ils disaient tous deux la vérité et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à mettre les pieds dans une relation compliquée.

_Tu en es conscient que ça ne sera pas facile, j'espère. Nous travaillons ensemble, nous sommes supérieur et subordonné, ce n'est pas une mince affaire en matière de relation intime.

_Je vous promets que je sais me comporter comme il faut peu importe la situation.

_Je n'en doute pas.

Ils échangèrent un plus long baiser cette fois-ci, liant leurs lèvres dans un souffle voluptueux et chaud. Shuuhei glissa ses bras derrière le cou de son Capitaine, ses doigts s'égarant dans les mèches d'argent pendant que Kensei prenait en main ses hanches et collait son torse contre le sien.

Puis, ils se séparèrent, n'échangeant pas un mot mais tombant dans une accolade intime, s'enlaçant dans un contact très proche, le menton de Kensei se posant sur le haut du crâne d'Hisagi. Il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de faire marche arrière, et d'ailleurs cet élan de tendresse en témoignait mieux que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire : ils étaient bel et bien plus proches que jamais.

_Et si un jour quelqu'un le découvrait et que je sois banni à nouveau de la Sul Society, si je dois retourner dans le monde réel et revivre comme un pestiféré ça ne changera rien. C'est toi que je suis venu chercher, ici ou ailleurs ça sera toujours toi qui saura me combler.

Shuuhei étira un mince sourire, ses yeux se fermant lentement à l'écoute des mots qui firent chavirer son cœur à nouveau.

_Et si un jour quelqu'un le découvrait et que l'on me reprochait cette relation, alors je n'aurais qu'à dire que c'est votre Hollow qui m'a forcé.

_Quoi ?

Muguruma s'écarta brutalement du jeune homme, ses yeux noirs fusillant son amant comme s'il venait de dire la pire des insultes. Hisagi éclata d'un rire spontané, attrapant de ses mains le col du hakama de son Capitaine et lui laissant un baiser sur les lèvres, il pensa avec fierté qu'il n'y avait maintenant plus que lui pour faire sortir de ses gonds le Capitaine si sérieux et si professionnel qu'était cet homme. Et même si ses sentiments mettaient un certain temps à se développer, il saurait patienter le temps qu'il faudrait, après tout il avait bien attendu cent ans...

_Je t'aime. Capitaine.


End file.
